Les Rangers ouvrent la voie
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: Après un évènement tragique pour les Renseignements, Jay décide de repartir chez les Rangers. Il retrouve son ami de toujours, et ensemble avec leur unité se jettent dans une grande enquête qui pourrait changer la vie de l'ex-Detective.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Et voilà, Julie Willhite est morte, tombée dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. L'unité des Renseignements vient de perdre un nouveau membre, Antonio son équipière et les autres une amie. Voight déclara que le temps qu'ils trouvent un nouveau membre le portoricain fera équipe avec Jay qui n'a pas d'équipier.

-Atwater. Déclara Voight avant de se rendre près du mur des disparus chez les policiers.

-Oui sergent ? Répondit le patrouilleur.

-J'ai lu ton dossier, et parlé avec le sergent Platt. Elle dit que tu es un bon élément. Je sais que les circonstances ne sont pas les meilleures, mais si tu es partant je t'offre une place aux Renseignements si tu fais tes preuves. Lança le sergent.

-Ça serait un honneur monsieur. Dit Atwater

-Tu feras équipe avec Olinski au début. Présente-toi aux bureaux demain à 9h.

Le mari de Julie enleva le scotch qui recouvre le nom de la défunte. Les forces de l'ordre se mirent au garde-à-vous pour un dernier hommage. Les Renseignements restèrent un peu plus longtemps puisque c'était un membre de leur unité d'élite. Ils se rendirent ensuite chez Molly pour boire un verre en son honneur.

-Prenez tous la fin de journée, on se verra demain. Déclara Voight en se levant de son siège.

-Je veux trouver les complices. Souffla Antonio.

-Ça peut attendre demain Antonio, on a eu les bras droits de Pulpo. Les sous-fifres peuvent attendre une demi-journée.

-Mais…

-Dawson c'est un ordre.

Jay fit un détour par le cimetière militaire, et alla saluer ses camarades tombés au combat. Il leur parla des dernières nouvelles, et leur promit de revenir les voir. Une fois chez lui, Jay tenta de se concentrer sur un match des Fire mais eu beaucoup de mal. Le jeune homme revoit encore le corps sans vie de Willhite, le fait qu'il a été incapable de prévenir ça, de la sauver. Pourtant il a été entraîné pour ça, pour protéger et sauver les autres. Jay se leva pour aller prendre son album photo, et regarda les photographies de ses frères d'armes lors de différentes missions.

En 30 minutes, son sac à dos militaire est fait. Le jeune homme se rendit au domicile de Voight, il resta cinq minutes dans son véhicule à réfléchir avant de descendre.

-Halstead ? S'étonna Voight

-Désolé de vous déranger sergent, j'aimerai vous parler. Déclara Jay.

L'ex-Ranger expliqua son point de vue à Voight, ils discutèrent un long moment, et le sergent ne tenta pas de le faire changer d'avis le comprenant. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et quelques minutes plus tard Justin fit son entrée suivit d'Olive.

-P'pa.

-Salut fiston, tu te souviens d'Halstead ? Demanda Voight

-Hey, salut Lieutenant. Salua Justin

-Jay c'est mieux.

-Halstead comme celui de l'armée dont tu me parlais ? Questionna Olive.

-Lui-même.

Jay haussa un sourcil ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi ils parlent. Justin dû l'apercevoir ou alors avait prévu d'en dire d'avantage.

-Des gars de la base ont racontés ce que ton unité a fait en Afghanistan et en Irak.

-Hum, que des bêtises. Souffla Jay.

-Vous avez vraiment traversé les montagnes à dos de vaches ? Demanda Olive

-Oui, nous n'avions pas de véhicules et devions rapidement rentrer à la base. L'armée a remercier le paysan pour son aide, et l'a dédommagé. Mais l'avantage nous avions du lait frais à volonté. Plaisanta Jay.

-Et pris un village avec seulement 8 balles ?

-Olive on ne va pas l'embêter avec ça. Et puis tu sais bien qu'on n'aime pas vraiment parlé de ce qu'on a vu. Intervint Justin.

-Pardon.

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Sourit Jay.

Le jeune homme s'excusa avant de partir après avoir remercié Voight de l'avoir pris dans son unité.

-Tu auras toujours une place dans cette unité Jay.

Au lieu de rentrer dans son appartement, Jay prit la route pour le Dakota du Sud à bord de sa Jeep. Il mit trois jours pour se rendre dans cet état à l'aide de nombreux cafés serrés. Halstead gagna la base militaire et se présenta à l'accueil.

-J'aimerai voir le colonel Baptista.

-Qui dois-je annoncer ? Demanda le militaire.

-Jay Halstead, ancien du bataillon 3 du 75ème régiment des Rangers.

Dix minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait dans le bureau du colonel. Une grande femme, des cheveux frisés retenus en chignon strict, un uniforme impeccable, pas un pli ne dépasse.

-Lieutenant Halstead.

-Madame. Salua Jay

-Repos, vous n'êtes plus militaire. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? Demanda le colonel Baptista.

-Justement, j'aimerai être réhabilité parmi les Rangers.

La haut gradé ne dit rien, étudiant Jay du regard avant de pianoter sur son ordinateur et de lire quelques choses.

-Afghanistan ?

-Oui madame.

-Irak.

-Oui madame.

-Vous avez fait équipe avec Craig Gurwitch à cette époque.

-Oui madame, nous avons également fait partis de l'unité des Renseignements de Chicago avant qu'il se réengage.

-Et bien, ça serait une erreur de ne pas reprend quelqu'un avec autant de compétence et de décorations que vous.

Jay la regarda surprit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle accepte quasiment aussitôt.

-Ne me regardez pas ainsi voyons. Je vous affecte au bataillon 3 des Rangers, bien qu'il ne soit plus le même que pendant votre service. Bon retour parmi nous Lieutenant Halstead.

-Merci madame. Qui dirige ce bataillon ? Demanda Jay

-Le sergent Hélie.

-Bien, merci madame.

-Baraquement 21, chambre 6.

Jay se mit au garde-à-vous avant de quitter le bureau. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se rendant vers les baraquements. Voight a dû dire à l'unité qu'il est partit, et sûrement trouvé un remplaçant pour combler son départ. Mais en plus d'Atwater, Adam Ruzzek venait d'intégrer leur unité une semaine avant la mort de Julie. Will a tenté de l'appeler 3 fois et lui a envoyé une quinzaine de messages depuis son départ de la Windy City. Jay se gifla intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir dit à son frère, de ne pas lui avoir dit en face à face, d'avoir simplement écrit un petit mot disant qu'il part et posé ça dans son appartement alors qu'il sait que son aîné passe la plus part de son temps chez Nathalie Manning.

La première chose que Jay nota en entrant dans la chambre c'est qu'il va devoir la partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. Un réveil est posé sur l'une des deux tables de nuits de la pièce, un drapeau de l'Illinois accroché au-dessus du lit.

-Oh moins il est du même état. Plaisanta Jay en commençant à déballer ses propres affaires.

-Merde alors ! S'exclama une voix faisant sursauter Halstead

-Quand on m'a dit que j'allais devoir partager ma chambre avec un nouveau venu je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça ! J'aurai même d'avantage cru à Voight qu'à toi ! S'exclama l'arrivant.

-Mouse ! Lança Jay stupéfait.

-Je n'en vois pas d'autre dans la pièce en tout cas. Plaisanta Craig.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Je pensais que tu repartais pour l'Afghanistan ?!

-Ouais, mais le colonel Baptista et le sergent Hélie n'avaient pas les mêmes plans que moi. Et puis je dois dire que je me plais bien ici pour le moment. La guerre peut bien attendre encore.

-Je te suis là-dessus.

-Allez, va te changer. On part sur une série d'entraînement. Coupa Mouse

-Quel genre ?

-Tu vois la montagne là ? Demanda l'ex-informaticien.

-Hmm

-Et bien nous allons courir jusqu'au sommet avant de devoir redescendre en faisant attention de ne pas se faire avoir par un autre bataillon qui tentera de nous avoir.

-Bataillon contre bataillon ?

-C'est ça. Allez magne qu'on ne soit pas en retard, ça fait mauvais pour le premier exercice. Rigola Mouse.

Jay disparu rapidement dans la salle de bain de la chambre avant de revenir en treillis et rangers mises.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Les deux amis rejoignirent leur bataillon rapidement en même temps que d'autres retardataires.

-Bien avant de commencer notre ascension, un mot. Nous avons un ancien qui fait son grand retour parmi notre bataillon, alors souhaitez lui un bon retour et traitez le bien. Croyez-moi vous serez ravi de l'avoir dans nos rangs. Bon retour parmi nous Lieutenant Halstead.

-Merci Sergent. Remercia Jay d'un signe de tête.

Plusieurs hommes du bataillon saluèrent à leur tour Jay d'un signe de tête avant de porter leur attention de nouveau sur le sergent pour entendre les instructions.

-Bien nous partons à l'ascension de cette montagne, nous avons trois heures pour y parvenir avant que le bataillon 2 ne vienne à nos trousses. Le but de l'exercice ne pas se laisser avoir par l'ennemi, ne pas se faire encercler, tout un tas de choses qui vous sera utile sur le terrain en situation réelle. Vos armes ont été remplacées par des armes de paint-ball, notre couleur est jaune la leur bleu. Alors ne revenez pas avec des taches bleues. Termina le sergent Hélie.

Un homme rejoignit Mouse et Jay

-Lieutenant, je suis Junior Thomas on s'est croisé à Kandahar. Je faisais partis du bataillon 7.

-Je me souviens, ça fait un bail. Déclara Jay en échangeant une poignée de main.

Le trio alla se préparer, gilet par balle, arme attachée à la cuisse droite, chargeur de peinture à la taille et arme longue. Les garçons rejoignirent les autres et la troupe partie au pas de course en direction de la montagne. Jay changea son arme de bras n'ayant plus l'habitude, Mouse plaisanta avant de le doubler. Le bataillon 3 arriva au sommet de la montagne en deux heures trente à la grande satisfaction du sergent.

-Bien, j'ai comme le pressentiment que j'ai une meilleure unité que les autres. Croyez-moi, je vais nous emmener loin ! S'exclama le sergent Hélie.

Ils entamèrent la descente en silence, surveillant autour d'eux.

-Bien soyez tous sur vos gardes, ils ne sont pas loin. Protégez les arrières de vos camarades.

Jay rejoignit Mouse, ils font un bon duo. Jay se sentant mieux et dans son élément avec Mouse, connaissant les méthodes de fonctionnement de son meilleur ami. Après tout il a déjà mis sa vie entre les mains de ce dernier.

-Mouse à trois heures. Souffla Jay en se baissant arme longue dressée devant lui.

-Crai…Commença un des gars mais Mouse leva la main faisant signe de ne plus parler ni bouger.

Le sergent rejoignit en rampant les deux hommes. Mouse lui montra la direction que Jay lui a indiquée quelques minutes plus tôt. Jay finit de régler son arme, il donna le signal à Mouse qui attrapa ses jumelles.

-5.

Jay compta dans sa tête avant de tirer.

-Touché. Déclara Mouse en souriant.

-Restez à couvert des fois qu'il serait venu avec des copains. Souffla Hélie

Un des gars, un dénommé Tidjani repéra du mouvement et tira, touchant un gars du bataillon 2 en plein dans la poitrine. Jay proposa de diviser le bataillon en deux afin d'éviter d'être encerclé et de doubler les chances.

-Halstead vous prenez une moitié, l'autre avec moi. Déclara le sergent.

Tout naturellement Mouse se mit dans le groupe de Jay, Tidjani et Junio se joignant à eux suivit de deux autres hommes. Ils partirent sur la gauche abandonnant de plusieurs mètres l'autre partie du bataillon. Jay leur donna quelques conseils, Mouse rajoutant des détails après tout ils ne seront meilleurs que si ils s'entraident. Junior toucha un autre gars au niveau de la clavicule avant que Mouse n'en ajoute une à l'endroit du cœur.

-Ils sont en train d'encercler l'autre groupe. Observa Jay

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Matéo

-On va les prendre à revers également. On se sépare pour les encercler. Mouse au nord, Matéo au sud de leur position, Tidjani à l'est, Junior avec moi à l'ouest. Ordonna Jay

Le petit groupe se sépara, et chacun prit sa position discrètement. Ils attendirent le bon moment pour intervenir, le bataillon 2 se prépara à avoir une partie des hommes du 3 lorsque Jay et les siens firent feu.

-Je dois dire que vous avez été eu comme des lapins ! Plaisanta le sergent Hélie en rejoignant le sergent du bataillon 2.

-Bien joué. Je serais intéressé pour qu'on fasse un débriefing tous ensemble.

-Donnons dix minutes aux gars le temps qu'ils prennent une douche. Déclara le sergent Hélie.

Jay laissa Mouse aller à la douche en premier et en profita pour faire rapidement du café. Mouse plaisanta en disant qu'il a l'impression d'être un étudiant à faire de la colocation dans un 9 mètre carré. Les garçons rejoignirent les autres rangers et chacun donna l'explication de ce qu'il a fait et pourquoi. Jay expliqua d'avantage ayant donné les instructions pour encercler le bataillon qui encerclait les siens. Le bataillon 3 fut libéré pour la soirée, et Jay en profita pour finir de sortir ses affaires. Il accrocha le drapeau de Chicago sur l'un des murs avant de fixer un tableau de la skyline de la ville avec l'aide de Mouse.

-Alors Jay, tu faisais quoi avant de revenir ici ? Demanda Junior en entrant dans la chambre.

-J'étais détective dans l'unité des Renseignements de Chicago. Expliqua ce dernier

-Comme Mouse ?

-Ouais, je travaillais pour eux grâce à Jay.

-Il y a hamburger à la cafétéria, vous venez ? Avant que les autres unités ne sautent dessus.

Les garçons rejoignirent les autres membres de leur bataillon et ils mangèrent tous ensemble en rigolant. Jay se détendit enfin depuis qu'il a quitté Chicago, puis le climat du Dakota du Sud est plus agréable que celui de l'Illinois. Le sergent Hélie fit irruption dans la pièce près à dire qu'ils partaient pour une série de cent cinquante pompes mais face à la bonne humeur de ses hommes ne put se résoudre à briser ça.

-Sergent venez avec nous ! S'exclama Tidjani.

Le sergent Hélie les rejoignit et accepta un verre de la part de Junior. Ils passèrent la soirée à parler de tout et de rien. Jay eu un sentiment de déjà-vu avec ses 6 défunts camarades tombés en Afghanistan, mais pour un bon fonctionnement dans une unité, il est important de se connaître. Ceux qui ont fait déjà fait des missions racontèrent quelques anecdotes mais évitant toujours les sujets les plus délicats.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Deux semaines que Jay a rejoint les Rangers, et Antonio n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rendre visite à Jay sur la base. Il avait revêtu un masque de monstre pour surprendre son ami mais lorsqu'il a toqué à la porte de la chambre ce n'est pas Jay qui a ouvert ni même Mouse mais Junior. Le portoricain c'est sentie bête sur le coup avant d'apercevoir Mouse dans la pièce.

-Ne fais pas gaffe à ce clown Junior. Je te présente Antonio Dawson, il travaille dans l'unité des Renseignements.

-Enchanté monsieur. Junior Thomas.

-De même mais appelles-moi Antonio et non monsieur. Sympa la caverne Chicago, on vous manque déjà ? Et où est Jay ?

-Oh merde Tonio ! Je pensais que quitter l'Illinois me suffirait à ne plus voir ta sale tête ! S'exclama Jay en entrant dans sa chambre.

-Et non manque de chance pour toi. J'ai le droit d'avoir une visite guidée de vos appartements ? Rigola Dawson.

Les garçons lui firent faire le tour de la base, le réfectoire, la salle de sport, le stand de tir, le terrain d'entrainements extérieur, la salle de débriefing.

-On te monterait bien où on range nos joujou mais c'est secret défense. Plaisanta Mouse.

-Moi qui est fait tout ce chemin et je n'ai pas ce privilège ! Rigola le portoricain.

Les deux garçons le raccompagnèrent au parking des visiteurs avant de rejoindre la salle de débriefing. Le sergent Hélie est en train de lire un dossier, alors qu'un technicien installe des photos sur le tableau.

-Bien, bonjour messieurs. Salua le gradé.

-Sergent. Répondirent-ils en cœur.

-C'est une mission un peu particulière qui nous attends. Mais qui pourrait avoir une répercussion sur les missions en outre-mer. Nous sommes face à un réseau qui enlèverait des enfants afin d'effectuer des expériences sur eux.

-Quel genre d'expérience sergent ? Demanda Tidjani

-On ne sait pas, aucun enfant n'a été retrouvé pour le moment. Ou pas en vie en tout cas. Nous devons identifier les membres du réseau, où est-ce qu'ils sévissent, où sont retenus les enfants, quel genre de choses ils font à ces pauvres enfants. Et s'ils ont des liens avec des filières terroristes que nous sommes en train de combattre.

Jay resta pensif une enquête version Renseignements mais sous la bannière des Rangers.

-On sait quelque chose sur eux ? Demanda Mouse

-Non, mais un homme revient souvent, il est régulièrement dans les alentours ou dans la même ville au moment d'un enlèvement. Franck Kick. Il a voyagé dans différents pays, il est marqué comme humanitaire, mais à chaque fois il est dans les environs d'un enlèvement.

-On a une adresse pour lui ? Intervint Jay

-Plusieurs maisons et locations. Mais la police a perdu une partie des données suite à un piratage du système.

Mouse et Jay échangèrent un regard, le premier se mit derrière un ordinateur et commença à faire ce qu'il s'est faire de mieux. Jay prit Junior avec lui voulant aller rendre une petite visite à ce fameux Franck Kick. Mais l'homme ne leur apporta pas grand-chose, bien que Jay est le sentiment qu'il leur cache quelque chose qui pourrait les intéresser.

-Dis Junior est-ce qu'on a des cordes dans le coffre ? Demanda Jay en désignant le humvee

-Oui pourquoi ?

Dix minutes plus tard Mr Kick se retrouva accroché au capot du véhicule des deux militaires. Jay roula longuement et rapidement à travers des routes peu fréquentés histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention de la police. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur un parking en haut d'une tour, les deux hommes détachèrent le suspect avant que Jay ne le pousse par-dessus la rambarde le retenant simplement par les pieds.

-Vous êtes malade ! Mais quel genre de flics êtes-vous ? S'exclama l'homme.

-Justement on n'est pas de la police, on est au-dessus. Rigola Jay en mimant de lâcher un peu plus les chevilles de l'homme.

-Alors, tu nous expliques cette coïncidence entre ta présence dans les lieux de kidnapping ?!

-Je…Je n'y suis pour rien ! Je bossais pour un mec !

-Quel mec ?! On veut un nom ! Ordonna Jay

L'homme ne dit rien pendant un moment, jusqu'au moment où il descendit de quelques centimètres dans le vide.

-Isaac.

-Isaac qui ? Insista Junior.

-Isaac Portman. Remontez-moi ! Hurla l'homme.

Les deux Rangers le remontèrent avant de le planter sur place après l'avoir dissuadé d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Ils regagnèrent leur base et firent le topo de ce qu'ils ont appris, attendant que Mouse trouve leur nouveau suspect.

-J'ai rien sur lui. Intervint Mouse

-Cherche Mouse, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose sur ce mec. Le gars nous a dit de nous intéresser à lui.

-Il vous a peut-être menti. Coupa Tidjani.

-Hum…Au vu de ce qu'on a fait pour lui tirer des informations ça m'étonnerait fortement. Rigola Junior.

Jay accrocha au tableau la photo de Franck Kick et détailla qu'il était l'assistant toujours présent dans les lieux d'enlèvements. Puis la photo d'Isaac Portman, un homme qui présente plutôt bien sur la photo, quelqu'un qu'on ne soupçonnerait pas au début.

-Mouse qu'est-ce qu'on a sur ce mec ? Demanda le sergent Hélie

-Euh pas grand-chose. Isaac Portman homme d'affaire dans l'immobilier, il est souvent en déplacement. Marié à Julie Portman, dirigeant un magasin de luxe. Ils ont un bel appartement dans le centre-ville, un chalet dans les montagnes du Montana. Des voitures hors de prix mais rien d'autres pour le moment. Je vous tiens au courant. Déclara Craig.

-Est-ce qu'ils ont des enfants ? Demanda Jay

-Un fils, Valentin. Il a 17 ans. Et un autre Victor, 15ans. Tous les deux dans des établissements privés et religieux.

Le téléphone du sergent sonna, il s'éloigna un moment avant de revenir la mine sombre.

-Sergent ? Demanda Tidjani

-Il y a eu un autre enlèvement.

Ils se rendirent sur place, l'instinct de détective prit vite le dessus et Jay repéra les caméras de surveillance.

« Mouse pirate le signal pour pouvoir les visionner. »

« Pas de mandat ? » Demanda l'informaticien militaire.

« Affaire militaire on passe outre. Tu le sais bien pourtant. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Ils interrogèrent les témoins et les parents du petit garçon enlevé. Les Rangers retournèrent au centre de contrôle et Mouse leur annonça qu'il a trouvé une demeure acheté par Mr Portman.

— En quoi c'est important ? Demanda Tidjani

— Il se trouve que cette maison est louée à un homme qui est affilié à un groupe terroriste. Ce dernier a quitté le pays depuis plusieurs mois mais le plus intéressant est que c'est une maison isolée de tout. La maison la plus proche est à 12 mètres dans un quartier plutôt moyen.

— Donne l'adresse Mouse, on va aller voir sur place. Déclara Jay

Le Ranger informaticien lui tendit un bout de papier et l'équipe se mit en route dans plusieurs véhicules banalisés pour ne pas attirer l'attention. L'une des équipes fit le tour de la propriété en voiture pour ne pas attirer l'attention pendant qu'une autre le tour du quartier, histoire d'évaluer le coin. Jay cacha son arme au niveau de sa cheville avant de descendre du Humvee. Il remonta la rue afin de voir ce qui se passe à l'arrière de la demeure, des fois qu'il y aurait des jouets d'enfants où quelconque preuve que des enfants sont ici. Mais il ne trouva rien, pas un jouet, pas un ballon… Impossible de voir à travers les vitres ce qui se passe à l'intérieur également. Ce ne fut pas plus fructueux à l'avant.

« Attention Jay quelqu'un approche. » Annonça Junior dans l'oreillette.

Jay fit mine de rien et descendit la rue comme n'importe qui. Il repéra une jeune femme, dans la vingtaine frôlant la trentaine. Habillée très simplement, de très longs cheveux ébouriffés encadrant son visage fin, une peau très clair. Plusieurs sacs de courses dans les mains.

— Je peux vous aider ? Demanda Jay en désignant les sacs.

Elle parut hésiter un instant en regardant vers la maison qui intéresse nos Rangers.

— Je veux bien jusqu'à la porte. Sourit la jeune femme.

Jay prit plusieurs sacs et en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur des choses pour les enfants bingo ce qu'ils voulaient savoir.

— Je ne vous ai jamais dans le quartier. Commença la jeune femme.

— Oh parce que je ne suis pas du coin. Je sortais de chez un client.

— Ah, que faites-vous ? Questionna-t-elle.

— Je…Je suis expert en système de sécurité. Mentit Jay pour ne pas faire exploser la mission.

— Merci beaucoup pour l'aide. Déclara la jeune femme en récupérant les sacs.

Jay resta quelques secondes sur le seuil avant de rebrousser chemin. Il rejoignit discrètement le véhicule où Tidjani attend.

— Tu as vu quelque chose d'intéressant ? Demanda ce dernier

— Il y a bien des enfants là-dedans, il y avait des biscuits pour enfants dans son sac. Ainsi que des couches 2-3 ans.

— Et dans la maison quand elle a ouvert la porte ?

— Hum, elle ne l'a qu'entrouverte justement ce qui est assez étrange. On aurait dit qu'elle veut m'empêcher de voir à l'intérieur. Mais il y avait une autre femme qui attendait. Mouse tu peux trouver les femmes dans l'entourage de Portman ? Et si il a une fille ou nièce dans les 25-30 ans ? Demanda Jay voulant identifier la jeune femme qu'il a aidé.

Chacun repartit à ses occupations pour avancer dans cette enquête militaire et savoir avec quel groupe terroriste ils sont en contact, dans quel coin ils agissent pour prévenir les troupes déployés sur place pour qu'il n'y est pas de perte. En milieu de soirée leur sergent les libéra pour qu'ils aillent décompresser un peu et se reposer. Ils se rendirent dans un bar et s'arrêtèrent à une bière pour être apte à travailler le lendemain.

— Bien j'ai une Nathalie Portman. Ils se sont mariés il y a 25 ans à Austin au Texas. Déclara Mouse alors que Junior et Jay entraient dans la pièce.

— Elle vit dans cette maison ?

— Non, elle vit à Sioux Falls où elle « travaille ». Tiens est-ce que c'est elle que tu as vu dans la maison avec la jeune femme ? Demanda Mouse en montrant une photo à son meilleur ami.

— Non, celle que j'ai vu était beaucoup moins superficielle que ça. Plutôt vieille, un blond douteux, coiffé d'un carré, le visage terne sans aucune expression. Décrivit Jay

Leur sergent s'énerva car ils sont là-dessus depuis plusieurs semaines et qu'ils n'ont toujours rien. Aucune avancée majeure dans leur enquête, ce qui ne leur ressemble pas. Jay proposa de se rendre sur place « sous-couverture » pour qu'ils puissent avoir plus d'information. Mouse prépara un sac de matériel pour son ami qu'il soit d'avantage crédible si Portman se montre méfiant. Jay enfila une casquette ainsi qu'une veste avec un logo de système de sécurité que Mouse a monté durant la nuit pour parfaire la couverture.

— Test 1, 2 tu m'entends ? Demanda Jay à travers son micro.

— Haut et clair Halstead. Répondit Mouse.

L'ancien détective remonta l'allée avant de toquer à la porte de la demeure qu'ils surveillent. Isaac Portman en personne lui ouvrit.

— Je peux vous aider ?

— Bonjour, je suis spécialisé dans les systèmes de sécurité. Et en passant devant chez vous l'autre jour j'ai noté que vous n'aviez pas vraiment de protection, alors que vous avez une immense demeure. On n'est jamais à l'abri d'un souci de nos jours.

— Hum je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à vous accorder aujourd'hui. Déclara Portman en regardant derrière lui.

— Ca ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps.

— Vous pouvez revenir demain ? En début d'après-midi ? Proposa Mr Portman.

— Oui bien sûr. Disons 14 heures, je dois voir un client ensuite. Mentit Jay

— Parfait. Déclara l'homme avant de refermer la porte.

Jay redescendit l'allée avant de monter dans le véhicule où Junior l'attendait. Tidjani repéra un véhicule sortant de l'arrière de la propriété quelques minutes plus tard. Le sergent Hélie leur demanda de l'arrêter pour un contrôle de routine, leur suggérant de dire qu'il ne roulait pas très droit ou qu'il y a un problème de feu arrière. Jay observa de loin dans son véhicule pour ne pas compromettre sa couverture auprès de Portman.

« On se rejoint tous à la base. » Déclara le sergent dans la radio.

Junior prit la route de la base, où ils retrouvèrent Mouse. Ils allèrent prendre un café en attendant le retour du reste de l'unité.

— Tu as des infos sur la jeune femme que j'ai croisé dans la rue ? Demanda Jay à son meilleur ami.

— Aucune, un vrai fantôme.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Les Rangers passèrent la matinée à s'entraîner, jogging, parcours avec obstacles, musculation… Ils rigolèrent autour d'un bon repas préparé par le nouveau chef cuisinier en essai mais qui veut honorer les troupes qui se dévouent pour leur pays, au menu rôti sauce forestière et petit gratin dauphinois avec une pointe de muscade et cannelle. Le sergent Hélie les réunit dans la salle de débriefing pour faire un point sur leur enquête.

— Bien lors du contrôle hier c'est des fioles de sang qui ont été trouvés. Le labo les a analysé, le sang appartient à James Kihn 9 ans, Kim Stoles 8 ans et Tim Byry 10 ans. Tous les trois orphelins et disparus.

— Donc les enfants sont bien retenus là-bas. Déclara Tidjani.

— Il y a de fortes chances, cependant le labo a trouvé que les échantillons de sang sont appauvrit.

— Ils font des essaies sur les enfants ? Supposa Junior.

— C'est horrible ! S'exclama Mouse.

Jay ne dit rien et réfléchissait à la jeune femme qu'il a croisée. Elle lui avait paru pâle, les cheveux en bataille, il veut bien qu'en fin de journée on ne soit plus très bien coiffé mais pas à ce stade. Et elle était très mince, alors y aurait-il une chance pour qu'elle fasse partie des enfants disparues ?

— La jeune femme que j'ai croisé hier. C'est peut-être une des victimes de Portman qui n'a pas pu s'échapper de son emprise. Supposa Jay

— Elle est allée faire les courses, pourquoi elle n'a pas profité de cette occasion pour s'enfuir ? Ou au moins donner l'alerte ? Releva Mouse

— Il l'a fait chanter d'une certaine manière. Il utilise peut-être les enfants pour lui faire peur. Ou alors elle a une sœur ou un frère de retenu dans cette maison et ne veut pas le mettre en danger. Proposa Junior.

Jay alla se préparer pour rencontrer Mr Portman à l'heure prévu. Mouse lui donna des conseils de dernière minute pour qu'il est l'air d'un vrai professionnel. Avant de lui donner une oreillette afin d'être toujours en contact. A 14h pile Jay se présenta à la porte de Mr Portman avec la ferme intention de repartir avec un maximum d'indice. Mais au même moment une info tomba auprès du sergent Hélie à propos de deux des enfants qu'ils ont identifiés venant de s'enregistrer à l'aéroport en partance pour l'Afghanistan. Jay se retrouva seul mais ça ne le dérange pas, il sait comment réagir, ils ont été entraînés pour ça. Ce fut une femme pas très aimable qui ouvrit la porte.

— Vous voulez quoi ?! Lâcha-t-elle avec un mauvais accent du sud.

— J'avais rendez-vous avez Mr Portman.

Elle ouvrit un peu plus la porte permettant à Jay de passer. Il nota immédiatement les nombreuses portes du rez-de-chaussée, mais aucun indice qui pourrait révéler la présence d'enfants.

— Mr Portman va arriver. Déclara la bonne femme.

— Merci. Vous travaillez pour lui ? Demanda-t-il

— Je suis la gouvernante.

Plusieurs portes claquèrent à l'étage, la dite gouvernante leva la tête contrariée.

— Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Monsieur Portman va vous rejoindre ici alors ne bougez pas. Annonça-t-elle avant de monter à l'étage.

Une silhouette passa rapidement devant la porte, mais Jay fut assez rapide et gagna le couloir avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

— Hey. Souffla-t-il doucement

La personne s'arrêta sans pour autant se retourner. Jay reconnu la jeune femme de la dernière fois sans avoir vu son visage. Elle tient quelqu'un dans ses bras, une petite fille au vu des longs cheveux qui cachent totalement son petit visage.

— N'est pas peur. Lança Jay

La jeune femme se retourna doucement, et se détendit très légèrement en reconnaissant Jay.

— Vous êtes l'homme qui m'a aidé avec les courses.

— Oui. Et je peux encore t'aider si tu le veux.

— Pourquoi vous m'aideriez ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

— Parce que je vois bien à ton visage que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu as peur.

La jeune femme baissa quelques instants les yeux avant de plonger dans le regard bleuté et sincère de Jay.

— Personne ne peut m'aider. Personne ne peut nous aider. Vous n'avez même pas idée de ce qui se passe ici. Déclara-t-elle d'un souffle comme si elle avait peur qu'on entende ce qu'elle dit.

— Croyez-moi je peux vous aider, vous n'avez pas de crainte à avoir. Vous ne risquerez rien avec moi.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se mirent à briller, Jay en eu un pincement au cœur.

— Erin…Murmura la petite dans ses bras.

— Chut ! Coupa la jeune femme angoissée qu'il ait pu entendre son prénom.

Mais Jay fit mine de rien avoir entendu pour ne pas la paniquer plus qu'elle ne semble l'être. Il sortit une carte de sa poche avant de lui tendre.

— N'hésitez pas, je suis sincère quand je dis que je peux vous aider. Répéta Jay.

Elle prit sa carte qu'elle cacha dans une poche. Jay caressa doucement le dos de la petite qui se raidit immédiatement.

— Pardon petite puce, je ne voulais pas te faire peur ou mal. S'excusa-t-il

Des pas résonnèrent dans l'entrée, la dite Erin regarda nerveusement Jay et une porte pas très loin d'eux.

— Vas-y. Je ferai comme si je ne vous avais pas vu. Souffla-t-il

— Merci. Murmura-t-elle avant de s'enfuir.

Quelques minutes plus tard Monsieur Portman fit son entrée. Jay fit mine de regarder les fenêtres.

— Excusez mon retard, quelques dernières petites choses à m'occuper.

— Il n'y a pas de soucis, je me suis permis d'observer les fenêtres de la pièce. Belle matière et bonne qualité, je vous conseillerai simplement d'y mettre un détecteur de mouvement. C'est par ces fenêtres que les cambrioleurs ont tendance à passer le plus souvent. Sauf si vous avez un chat qui a la fâcheuse tendance à passer ici.

— Oh grand ciel non je ne m'encombre pas d'animaux. Je n'ai pas assez de temps à leur accorder.

Ils discutèrent d'autres petites choses avant que Mr Portman ne lui fasse visiter certaines parties de la maison. Jay n'est pas dupe, il sait que l'homme sélectionne les pièces qui lui montre.

— Avez-vous une cave ? Demanda Jay

— Bien sûr. Pourquoi cette question ?

— Ça serait peut— être bien d'y mettre une sécurité également.

Ils descendirent au sous-sol, Jay repéra des menottes dépassant d'un carton ainsi que des colliers en cuir et laisses.

— Votre verrou ne bloquera pas vraiment un quelconque intrus, ça le ralentira à la limite mais c'est tout.

— Vous avez des solutions à me proposer ? Demanda Mr Portman.

— Bien sûr. Laissez-moi 24h pour réfléchir et vous trouver les meilleures solutions. Proposa Jay

Après l'avoir saluer, le Ranger quitta la demeure et monta dans son véhicule. Il aperçut une silhouette à la fenêtre du premier étage, une silhouette fantomatique. Il enclencha la première avant de rentrer à la base.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Le reste du groupe revint à leur tour à la base.

— On a retrouvé les trois enfants. Et arrêté deux suspects ! S'exclama Junior

— Où sont les enfants ? Demanda Jay

— A l'hôpital avec trois de nos gars pour les protéger. Nos suspects sont fichés comme étant haut placé dans un des groupes rebelles en Afghanistan. Ils ont menés plusieurs attaques contre nos bases, notamment en utilisant des enfants. Et toi des nouvelles informations ? Demanda le sergent Hélie.

— Oui, il y a une gouvernante qui travaille chez Portman. La porte d'entrée et celle de la cave sont cadenassés de l'intérieur et à une certaine hauteur. Oh et j'ai croisé de nouveau la jeune femme. Elle s'appelle Erin, elle portait une fillette dans les bras. La gamine a eu l'air terrorisée quand j'ai posé une main dans son dos.

Il leur répéta ce qu'Erin lui a dit. Et Mouse se lança dans des recherches afin de savoir qui elle est réellement. Quant à Jay, il essaya d'identifier cette femme qui lui avait ouvert en premier lieu. Le sergent Hélie ainsi que Tidjani et Junior s'occupèrent d'interroger les deux terroristes qu'ils ont attrapés. Ça leur prit le reste de la journée ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la matinée du lendemain. Les deux suspects ne voulaient rien lâcher malgré l'interrogatoire musclés des garçons. Jay ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Voight à ce moment-là.

— Erin Lindsay, pas de père connu, une mère toxico arrêtée un nombre incalculable de fois pour racolage. Pas de domicile enregistré, la mère est barmaid dans un bar miteux de Chicago.

— Donc on peut supposer qu'Erin a été enlevé jeune, et que désormais elle reste avec son ravisseur car elle ne connait rien d'autre ou qu'il la retient d'une autre manière. Supposa le sergent Hélie.

Jay se rendit chez Portman avec des « solutions » de sécurité, le principal suspect lui ouvrit la porte un immense sourire aux lèvres avant de le convier dans le salon. Le ranger lui répéta ce que Mouse lui soufflait via l'oreillette ce qui lui permet d'être réellement crédible. Les cris d'une enfant déchirèrent le silence, mais Mr Portman ne se laissa pas décontenancé pour autant.

— Oh, mon fils qui regarde encore un de ces films d'horreur trop fort. Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi ils regardent leurs séries ou écoutent leur musique aussi fort. Compléta-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard un jeune homme descendit, Jay nota l'attitude pas très nette, les marques rouges sur ses poings comme s'il venait de se battre.

— Excusez-moi, j'ai branché mon téléviseur aux enceintes en regardant mon film. Expliqua le jeune.

— Tu peux remonter, mais mets un casque plutôt pendant que nous discutons affaire avec monsieur. Déclara Portman.

Jay installa plusieurs systèmes de sécurité, mais surtout des micros et caméras afin qu'ils aient des yeux et des oreilles dans cette maison.

— Avec ça je vais pouvoir dormir sur mes deux oreilles ! Personne ne pourra s'introduire dans la maison pendant mon absence ou durant mon sommeil. Déclara Portman.

Jay ricana intérieurement, car ce sont des modèles militaires qu'ils peuvent actionnés à distance pour entrer sans bruit, tout comme ils peuvent enfumer une pièce juste avant l'intervention. Mouse lui confirma que tout fonctionne lui permettant de rentrer à la base.

— Beau boulot Halstead. Le félicita Hélie.

— Merci sergent. Je ne suis pas sûr que le cri provienne d'un film d'horreur.

— Non je confirme, il appartient à Cassandre Lerek 9 ans disparu dans l'Ohio il y a deux ans lors d'un pique-nique de famille. Intervint Mouse en montrant une photo de la petite via l'écran géant de la salle.

Après être allés déjeuner chaque Ranger s'installa derrière un écran, un casque sur la tête et écouta ce qui se passe dans chaque pièce de la maison de Portman. Et visionne les caméras en temps réel.

— Tiens Amal Faradik, connu pour être un des membres importants d'un groupe rebelle. Déclara un des gars en montrant une silhouette sur son écran.

— Portman travaillerait avec plusieurs groupes rebelles en Afghanistan ? Supposa Mouse

— Ca en a tout l'air pour le moment. On doit les empêcher d'envoyer des enfants. Intervint le sergent Hélie.

— Voilà Erin. Souffla Jay en apercevant la jeune femme descendre l'escalier.

Il zooma sur elle et nota des marques dans son cou.

— Mouse tu peux améliorer l'image ? Demanda Jay

— Ouais, c'est ça qui est bien avec l'armée c'est qu'on a les derniers engins high-tech.

— C'est des marques de strangulation. Fit remarquer Junior

— Je viens d'identifier un homme qui est là depuis un moment. Mark Turner, il est médecin, mais impossible de savoir où il exerce. Coupa Tidjani.

— Dites bonjour à Sarah Walydie, médecin également. Mais sa licence lui a été retiré quand ils ont découvert qu'elle faisait des essaies sur des animaux.

Il y eu un petit flottement entre les différents membres des Rangers.

— Vous pensez qu'elle fait des expériences sur les enfants ? Demanda Mouse.

— On va avoir notre réponse. Souffla Junior

Ils se concentrèrent sur un écran, la caméra donne sur le salon. L'équipe peut voir une petite de 5 – 6 ans assise par terre, la dite Sarah s'approcha de l'enfant. Elle posa quelque chose sur la table avant de sortir une seringue et d'y mettre un produit. La médecin s'approcha de l'enfant qui se recroquevilla sur elle-même. La femme lui dégagea les cheveux sans aucune délicatesse avant de planter l'aiguille à la limite entre la nuque et le crâne. Une fois terminée, elle se redressa avant de s'adosser à un des fauteuils et d'attendre quelque chose. Les garçons ne tardèrent pas à voir la petite se tordre de douleurs, son corps prit de convulsions et s'arquant de façon interposé.

— Quel monstre peut faire ça… S'horrifia Junior.

Erin entra dans la pièce et s'agenouilla à côté de l'enfant. Avant de commencer à caresser doucement ses cheveux, elle lui murmura quelque chose mais les Rangers ne purent entendre.

— Sergent… Commença Jay

— On y va. On fait une descente. Décida Hélie.

Les gars quittèrent les écrans avant d'aller s'équiper pour la descente.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

L'unité de Rangers ne fut pas très longue à arriver sur place. Mouse désactiva à distance les systèmes de sécurité des portes et fenêtres avant qu'ils ne se séparent tous afin d'éviter que quelqu'un ne s'échappe. Ils pénétrèrent sans bruit, Portman faisant confiance à son nouveau système. Les Rangers remontèrent le couloir du rez-de-chaussée sans bruit avant de monter au premier étage. Un groupe monta au deuxième.

« On dirait qu'on arrive devant la porte d'un laboratoire. » Chuchota Junior dans sa radio.

« Enfumez la pièce. » Ordonna le sergent.

Un membre de chaque groupe s'empara d'une bombe lacrymaux avant de les lancer dans les pièces respectives. Ils entrèrent en s'identifièrent parmi les cris des enfants. Portman tenta de prendre la fuite comme Mark Turner et Sarah Walydie, les deux médecins mais furent rattrapés en moins de deux secondes par les Rangers. Jay monta au dernier étage de la demeure, il avait repéré l'escalier en venant « installer » le système de sécurité. Des bruits parvenaient de derrière la porte, d'un coup de pied le militaire ouvrit cette dernière.

— US Ranger ! S'exclama Jay

Face à lui, Erin se tenait accroupie près d'une petite fille apparemment en crise et tentait de l'apaiser en caressant doucement son dos et ses cheveux. Ce qui ne semblait pas réellement fonctionner au vu des spasmes de la petite.

— Jay ? Murmura Erin méduser de le voir dans un uniforme militaire.

Il scanna la pièce pour être sûr qu'ils sont seuls avant de baisser son arme.

— Je ne lui ai rien faire ! C'est…C'est Portman… Bredouilla Erin en regardant la petite qui continue à se contorsionner.

— Je sais Erin, on a vu. Confirma Jay en s'agenouillant à son tour.

Erin fronça les sourcils en le regardant mais ne lui demanda pas d'avantage de détails, pas pour le moment trop heureuse de voir ce cauchemar enfin se terminer. Jay tourna la petite de façon à ce qu'elle soit allongée sur le flanc et posa la tête de l'enfant sur ses genoux.

— On va vous sortir de là. Affirma Jay comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de la jeune femme.

— Mais nous n'avons nulle part où aller. Bafouilla Erin.

— Vous allez tous dans un premier temps venir à la base militaire. Des médecins vont vous examiner pour ceux qui ont besoin. Et de là nous aviserons avec le sergent. La rassura Jay

La jeune femme joua nerveusement avec ses doigts.

— Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Promit Jay en posant une main sur celles d'Erin.

La jeune femme lui sourit tristement avant de reporter son attention sur la petite fille qui avait fini par se calmer.

— Sortons. Décréta Jay

— Je vais la porter. Souffla Erin

— Laisses, je vais m'en occuper. Allez viens par ici petit cœur, on va aller voir les ambulanciers pour qu'ils s'occupent de toi. Encouragea Jay en prenant délicatement l'enfant dans ses bras.

— Elle s'appelle Haïvy. Confessa Erin alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

— Haïvy c'est très jolie, pour une jolie petite fille. Susurra Jay dans l'oreille de la concernée.

Il la sentit sourire contre son épaule et ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser tendrement sa tempe. Le reste de l'unité attendait dehors, les suspects menottés et enfermés dans un fourgon militaire qui les avait rejoints sur ordre du sergent Hélie.

— Halstead ? Déclara ce dernier en rejoignant son soldat.

— J'ai trouvé ces deux victimes dans une espèce de grenier. Erin, ici, a eu peur quand elle nous a entendu arriver, et à emmener la petite Haïvy à l'étage pour la cacher en pensant que c'était des hommes de Portman. Avança Jay.

Erin lui sourit reconnaissante, des ambulanciers les auscultèrent mais ne virent rien de vraiment grave donnant donc leur accord pour qu'elles aillent à la base. Le sergent Hélie demanda à Jay de ramener un petit garçon à ses parents, n'ayant pas subi de sévices il peut rentrer tout de suite chez lui.

— Sergent ça ne vous déranges pas si Erin et la petite m'accompagne ? Se renseigna le Ranger en sentant que les deux filles ne voulaient pas le quitter.

Hélie les observa quelques secondes, notant l'attitude craintive d'Erin, et la petite toujours cachée dans le creux du cou du jeune militaire.

— Bien sûr. On se retrouve à la base.

Le quatuor s'installa dans le véhicule et Jay prit la route vers l'adresse que Mouse lui avait envoyé. Dans la voiture personne ne parla, la petite Haïvy se cachant tout du long, le petit garçon regardant par la fenêtre tout comme Erin.

— Alors comme ça tu es militaire. Commença Erin en tournant son visage vers Jay.

— Oui, 3ème bataillon des Rangers.

— Ça fait longtemps ?

— A vrai dire, j'y ai été quelques années, j'ai fait deux tours en mission avant d'arrêter. Je me suis installé à Chicago où j'ai trouvé un métier, avant de tout plaquer et de m'engager de nouveau.

— La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, vous nous espionnez ? Questionna Erin

— On commençait à s'intéresser à Portman. Mais en vous observant j'ai su qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal. Alors je me suis fait passer pour un expert en système de sécurité pour l'approcher et pouvoir l'arrêter au plus vite si nos soupçons étaient fondés.

— On vous doit beaucoup alors. Murmura Erin.

— On a fait que notre métier. Vous allez vous en sortir, vous me semblez être quelqu'un de fort.

Jay gara le véhicule sur le bas-côté devant une immense maison avec un grand jardin. Une balançoire sur le côté avec un toboggan et une petite cabane en plastique.

— Près mon grand ? Demanda Jay en se tournant vers le petit garçon.

— Oui ! Je veux voir maman et papa ! S'exclama le petit Tommy


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Jay se tourna vers Erin qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il a coupé le moteur du véhicule.

— Tu restes dans la voiture ? Se renseigna-t-il

— Oui, si ça ne te déranges pas. Je peux juste ouvrir les fenêtres ? Balbutia Erin.

Jay lui sourit avant de lui tendre la clef de la voiture pour qu'elle puisse ouvrir les fenêtres ou mettre la radio comme bon lui semble. Le militaire ouvrit la porte à Tommy et prit sa petite main dans la sienne. Jay toqua à la porte et remit bien sa casquette militaire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme à la mine triste.

—Oh mon dieu ! Chéri ! Tommy est là ! Gémit la femme en tombant à genoux devant son petit garçon.

Un homme fit à son tour son apparition, après des embrassades et accolades les parents se relevèrent.

— Merci ! Merci infiniment ! S'extasia la mère de famille

— Merci pour votre dévouement ! Et merci de nous avoir ramené note petit garçon. Remercia le père

Jay sourit en voyant la mère avec son enfant dans les bras le faisant tournoyer.

— Venez, venez boire un verre. Laissez-nous vous remercier. Déclara le père.

— C'est très gentil de votre part mais je ne peux pas accepter. Ma femme et ma fille m'attendent dans la voiture. Refusa Jay en montrant d'un geste de la main le véhicule militaire.

Erin se figea en entendant l'adjectif utilisé par Jay pour désigner la jeune femme. La jeune femme posa sa main sur son cœur affolée, elle se tourna vers Haïvy.

— Hey princesse, tu peux arrêter de te cacher. On est en sécurité, Jay ne nous fera rien.

— Mais la dame va encore me faire mal.

— Non, non elle ne te fera plus aucun mal. Les militaires l'ont arrêté, ils vont la mettre dans une super prison d'où elle ne sortira plus jamais. Raconta Erin.

— Pourquoi…pourquoi il a dit que tu es sa femme et moi sa fille ? S'enquérit l'enfant.

— Je…je ne sais pas ma grande.

Jay revint vers la voiture et Erin se dépêcha de demander à la petite de ne rien dire par rapport à ce que Jay a dit.

— Bon je vous ramène à la base. Comment vas-tu Haïvy ? Questionna Jay

La petite se cacha immédiatement dans ses bras.

— Elle a souffert. Confessa Erin

— Je me doute, le chemin va long pour toutes les deux mais vous serez aidé.

Ils ne dirent plus rien tout le reste du trajet, Erin observant le paysage ne s'étant jamais éloigné de la demeure de Portman. Jay gara le humvee près du bâtiment de la salle d'opération, qu'ils utilisent. Junior le rejoignit et posa une couverture sur les épaules d'Erin avant d'en tendre une à Jay pour qu'il l'enroule autour de la petite Haïvy.

— Où est le sergent Hélie ? Demanda Jay

— Il interroge Portman enfin il essaye en tout cas. Il ne veut rien dire, et dément tout, disant qu'il n'était pas au courant alors qu'on l'a attrapé sur place. Certains enfants ont été dirigés vers l'hôpital pour y recevoir des soins plus appropriés. D'autres ont été rendus à leurs parents, Mouse est en train de tous les identifier dans les fichiers des disparus.

— D'accord, j'accompagne Erin et la petite à l'infirmerie, avant de vous rejoindre. Annonça Jay

Erin ne dit rien, marchant doucement à côté de Jay ne sachant pas comment entamer la conversation.

— Voilà, ils vont prendre soin de vous. Je reviendrai un peu plus tard, je dois aller faire un débriefing avec mes supérieurs. Expliqua le Ranger.

— Tu ne nous poses pas de question ? S'enquérit Erin

— Plus tard, vous avez besoin de souffler un peu. Et que quelqu'un vous examine. Sourit Jay en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Une infirmière les rejoignit et récupéra la petite fille des bras de Jay avant d'intimer à Erin de la suivre.

— N'hésites pas si tu as besoin, ou si tu veux simplement me parler ! Commenta Jay alors qu'elles s'éloignaient.

Le Ranger passa par sa chambre pour changer d'uniforme, en remettre un propre avant de rejoindre les gars de son unité. Le sergent Hélie lui intimant d'aller interroger un des suspects plus jeune que les autres avec Tidjani.

— Bien Andréas, tu dois bien avoir une famille. Alors penses à eux, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser si tu ne coopères pas avec l'armée. Débuta Jay.

— C'est eux ma famille ! C'est Mr Portman ! Brailla le dit Andréas.

— Vous parlez d'une famille, ils vous maltraitaient. Et ensuite ils vous ont forcés à travailler pour eux à enlever d'innocents enfants. Intervint Tidjani.

— Ces mioches n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient. Ils auraient dû faire des expériences encore plus importantes sur eux. Siffla le suspect.

— Vous faisiez des expériences sur les enfants ?! Quel genre d'expérience ? Questionna Tidjani.

Mais leur coupable ne parla plus se murant dans son silence. Les deux garçons quittèrent la pièce pour rejoindre les autres. Tidjani leur fit part de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre via leur suspect.

— Prenez votre soirée, vous l'avez mérité ! S'exclama le sergent Hélie.

— Sergent pour Erin et la petite Haïvy ? Se renseigna Jay

— Nous avons un appartement de fonction de disponible, elles pourront s'y installer dès qu'elles pourront sortir de l'infirmerie.

— Je vais y faire un saut, voir comment elles vont.

— Merci Halstead. Content de vous avoir récupéré dans mon unité.

Jay fila dans sa chambre et doubla Mouse pour prendre une douche. Il opta pour un jean et un tee-shirt noir

— Je suppose que tu ne vas pas être là ce soir ! Avança Mouse

— Je vais aller voir Erin, prendre de ses nouvelles et des nouvelles de la petite. Et l'aider à s'accommoder à la vie dans la base, elle n'a jamais connu autre chose que cette violence et ce contrôle.

Jay se rendit rapidement à l'infirmerie, une infirmière lui indiqua tout de suite la chambre de la petite Haïvy. L'enfant est allongée sur le flan, un petit respirateur placé sous son nez, une perf dans sa main.

— Hey, souffla Jay

— Jay, sourit Erin en le voyant entrer.

— Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il

— D'après le médecin elle ira bien avec le temps. Son corps a besoin de repos, et elle devra peut-être subir une opération. Le…Le docteur Sarah lui…lui injectait un produit à…à la limite du crâne…ça…ça lui provoque les crises… Le…le médecin va faire des recherches pour voir s'il peut y remédier.

Jay resta silencieux un moment à observer l'enfant assoupie dans le lit.

— Et toi comment vas-tu ?

— Je vais bien, légèrement déshydratée et malnutrition.

— Alors on va faire attention à ce que vous mangez. Sourit Jay

Il ouvrit un placard dans la chambre et en sortit une couverture qu'il rajouta à Haïvy.

— La base met à ta disposition un appartement, tu as trois chambres, une salle de bains, un séjour et une cuisine. Le temps que tu puisses te retourner de tout ça.

— Je n'ai pas le moyen de payer.

— Tu n'as rien à payer, c'est l'armée qui s'occupe de tout. Je t'y emmène ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Jay entra dans la chambre « d'hôpital » d'Haïvy avec une peluche à la main.

— Bonjour vous deux ! Lança-t-il gaiement

— Salut Jay, sourit Erin même si elle l'a vu dans la journée.

— Prête à sortir de la miss Haïvy ? Demanda Jay

La fillette hocha la tête sans pour autant parler. Le ranger lui tendit la peluche qui lui avait ramené, et sourit en la voyant serrer l'objet contre elle.

— Allons-y, je te porte la miss ?

Haïvy noua ses petits bras autour du cou de Jay avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de celui du Ranger.

— Quel âge as-tu Haïvy ? Moi je dirais au moins 25 ans ! Blagua Jay

— 5 ans. Chuchota la petite dans son cou

— 5 ans vraiment ?! Mais tu es drôlement grande dis donc ! Rigola le militaire pour détendre l'enfant.

— Et maintenant ? Murmura-t-elle les mains tremblantes

— Tu vas venir t'installer ici le temps que tout se passe, le procès, et qu'on est attrapé tous ceux qui sont liés de près ou de loin à cette affaire. Et surtout le temps que tu puisses te retrouver, allé mieux, savoir quoi faire… Et qu'Haïvy aille mieux. Mais ce qui va vite se poser comme question c'est pour Haïvy.

Erin regarda brièvement la petite avant de river de nouveau ses yeux vert sur Jay.

— Comment ça Haïvy ?

— Mouse a fait des recherches sur elle. Cette enfant est orpheline, elle n'a aucun parent ou membre de sa famille qui pourrait l'accueillir. De nombreux enfants que nous avons libérés vont être placés dans des orphelinats connus de l'armée pour leur fiabilité. Est-ce que Haïvy va faire partie de ces enfants ou est-ce que tu envisages de la garder avec toi ? expliqua Jay.

— Je peux l'adopter ?! demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

— Je pense, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas.

Erin sourit en entrant dans l'appartement, l'espace est grand et lumineux. La cuisine ouverte donnant sur un petit coin salle à manger. Jay déposa Haïvy sur le canapé en cuir avant de rejoindre la cuisine d'où il sortit trois verres ainsi qu'une bouteille de jus d'orange.

— C'est…c'est ici qu'on va habiter ? bredouilla l'enfant en regardant autour d'elle.

— Oui pendant quelques temps ma puce. Mais tu verras ici nous sommes en sécurité, pas comme chez Monsieur Portman.

— Je pourrai aller à l'école ?

Jay fut étonné par cette question, il aurait imaginé que la petite demande tout et n'importe quoi sauf sur le fait qu'elle pourrait aller à l'école. Erin dû apercevoir son étonnement car elle expliqua immédiatement les dires de la puce.

— Haïvy a toujours adoré apprendre de nouvelles choses, malgré que ça soit plus que restreint là où nous étions. Mais je lui ai appris le peu que je savais lire, compter, l'alphabet.

— Et écrire, termina Jay

— Euh…non. Je…je ne sais pas écrire, avoua Erin d'une toute petite voix.

Jay resta silencieux quelques minutes réfléchissant à ce qu'ils avaient trouvés sur le passé d'Erin.

— Et bien nous verrons si je peux faire un bon prof ! rigola-t-il en lui tendant un verre.

Haïvy les rejoignit moins apeurée qu'au début et accepta le verre de Jay avant de le vider d'un coup. Il lui proposa ensuite d'aller voir sa nouvelle chambre. La petite fut émerveillée par ce qu'elle découvrit. Les garçons avaient pris le temps de décorer la pièce ainsi que d'y mettre de nombreux jouets. Elle fondit sur le petit bureau qui était installé dans un coin lumineux de la pièce et ouvrit un cahier de coloriage.

— Merci pour elle Jay. Sourit Erin alors qu'ils regagnaient le salon.

— C'est normal. Si on peut vous faciliter le retour à la normale. Tu as besoin de quelque chose pour ce soir ?

— Euh non, je ne pense pas.

Jay la salua avant d'aller dire au revoir à Haïvy et de rejoindre la chambre qu'il partage avec Mouse. Il fut tiré de son sommeil par son portable qu'il n'avait pas éteint. Mouse grogna dans son sommeil avant de se tourner dans son lit.

« Allô ?

— J…Jay ?

— Erin ? Tout va bien ?

— Tu…tu pourrais venir ?

— Bien sûr, je suis là dans quelques minutes. »

Il raccrocha rapidement avant d'enfiler son treillis et de se rendre au pas de course vers l'appartement de la jeune femme. Il la trouva angoissée dans le séjour.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Jay

— Je…

— Tu angoisses d'être seule ici ? Devina Jay

— Oui, c'est…c'est tout nouveau pour moi et pour Haïvy…

— Ne te justifie pas, je vais rester si tu veux.

— Merci Jay. Sourit Erin gratifiante

— Allez va te coucher, je serai dans la troisième chambre.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en allant se recoucher. Le militaire ne dormit que d'une oreille pour être sûr de ne pas louper les pleurs de la petite Haïvy ou les craintes d'Erin, mais personne ne se réveilla du reste de la nuit. Une bonne odeur flottant dans l'appartement réveilla Erin, elle enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Elle prit note de l'odeur de lavande se dégageant de l'oreiller, la couverture en plumes entourant chaudement son corps. Un beau sourire étira son visage lorsqu'elle se souvint d'où elle est, et que le cauchemar est enfin derrière. Erin s'enroula dans un petit plaid avant de rejoindre la cuisine où la jeune femme trouva Jay derrière les fourneaux.

— Bonjour ! Lança-t-il gaiement

— Bonjour Jay, voilà d'où vient cette bonne odeur !

— Pancakes, crêpes, croissants, jus d'orange maison, et salade de fruits. Ainsi que l'incontournable le café ! Annonça Jay en montrant tous les mets.

— Tu as vu bien trop gros ! Rigola Erin

— Je ne savais pas ce que vous aimiez, et puis il faut vous nourrir c'était la bonne excuse.

Erin déposa un baiser sur la joue du jeune militaire avant de croquer dans un croissant. Jay déposa tous les plats sur la table et servit trois verres de jus ainsi qu'un bol de lait.

— Bonjour Haïvy, lança-t-il avant même que l'enfant n'apparaisse du couloir.

Erin le regarda impressionnée avant d'accueillir la petite dans ses bras. Ils prirent le petit-déjeuner dans la bonne humeur avant que Jay ne fasse la vaisselle avant de s'éclipser dans ses quartiers afin de prendre une douche. Erin en profita pour donner un bain à Haïvy et de jouer avec elle le reste de la journée n'osant pas sortir de l'appartement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Jay toqua à la porte d'Erin vers 9h, il avait troqué son uniforme pour un jean noir et une chemise verte.

— Jay ?! Que fais-tu là ? On doit aller répondre aux questions ? Questionna Erin en repensant au fait qu'elles n'ont toujours pas était interroger sur ce qui se passait chez Portman.

— Non je vous emmène pour une journée shopping.

— Haïvy est en train de s'habiller, entre, sourit Erin.

— Tu as déjeuné ?

— Oui, et j'ai vu le médecin hier. Je dois toujours faire attention à boire beaucoup mais j'ai pris un kilo depuis mon sauvetage.

— C'est un bon début, et puis tu es rayonnante. Le regard pétillant, le sourire éclatant, le visage détendu, ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça.

Haïvy arriva et vînt nouer timidement ses petits bras autour des jambes de Jay. Le petit groupe se mit en route, mais au lieu de prendre un véhicule militaire Jay opta pour la Sierra que Voight lui avait laissé.

— Où va-t-on ? Demanda Erin

— A Chicago ! La ville des vents, vous allez adorer.

Après quelques heures de route ils arrivèrent enfin en ville, et Jay les invita dans un petit restaurant sympa de la ville. Erin glissa deux petits comprimés à Haïvy qui les prit sans rien dire après un sourire rassurant de la part de cette dernière.

— C'est pour ses migraines, ça ne préviendra pas ses crises mais au moins soulagera son mal de tête, se justifia Erin.

— Bien allons faire les magasins, ces mesdames ont besoin d'une garde-robe ! S'exclama Jay

— Mais je ne veux pas te ruiner, murmura Erin

Jay tendit une carte expliquant que c'est l'armée qui leur payait tout ça. Ils commencèrent par des magasins pour enfant, Erin se sentant gênée à l'idée de dépenser de l'argent pour son compte. Dans un rayon de jouet, le trio tomba sur Will, le frère de Jay accompagné d'Owen et Nathalie.

— Hey Jay !

— Salut Will, Nathalie et le petit bonhomme. T'as grandi mon pote ! s'exclama Jay en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant.

— Quel bon vent t'emmène par ici ? Je croyais que tu étais reparti à l'armée, s'étonna son frère.

— Juste de passage, je vous présente Erin et la petite Haïvy que j'ai rencontré au cours… d'une mission. Elles n'ont jamais vu Chicago, il fallait absolument que j'y remédie. Plaisanta le Ranger.

— Enchantée, souffla timidement Erin.

— Pourquoi tu ne nous laisserais pas Haïvy ce soir, et vous sortiez tous les deux ? Montrer à Erin les charmes de Chicago la nuit, proposa Nathalie.

— Oh euh je ne suis pas sûre qu'Haïvy sera très à l'aise, et puis on ne voudrait pas abuser. Intervint Erin

Nathalie se baissa pour proposer à la petite qui accepta si Owen serait là et s'ils pouvaient manger de la glace en dessert. Will rajouta qu'ils mettront plein de chantilly par-dessus si elle le souhaitait.

— Affaire résolue, et puis comme ça vous pourrez en profiter pleinement, Jay n'aura aucune excuse pour ne pas vous faire découvrir les recoins sympas. Justifia Will en se tournant vers Erin en souriant.

Ils finirent leurs achats avant que Jay ne propose d'aller faire un tour au zoo. Des deux filles, il ne pourrait dire laquelle était la plus émerveillées devant les animaux. Haïvy était d'avantage détendue au côté de Jay ce qui le rassura car il ne voulait pas que la petite ait peur de lui. Vers 19h ils emmenèrent la petite chez Nathalie et Will pour qu'elle profite de la soirée avec Owen surtout que le frère de Jay avait prévu de les emmener à la Navy Pier, alors que Jay avait d'autres plans pour Erin. Le duo alla manger au Purple Pig le restaurant préféré de Jay, avant de se rendre à la patinoire à ciel ouvert. Il lui montra la magie de Chicago, des illuminations tout autour d'eux…

— C'est magnifique, s'extasia Erin en regardant autour d'elle.

Après une heure et demie à patiner, Jay l'entraîna chez Molly's voulant à présent lui montrer un des meilleurs bars de la vie mais surtout l'esprit de famille qui en ressort.

— Hey Jay ! s'exclama Hermann en voyant l'ancien détective entrer.

— Salut Hermann, je peux avoir une bière et un cocktail maison s'il te plaît, commanda Jay avant de guider Erin à une table le long du mur.

— C'est un bar tenu par des pompiers avec qui je travaillais quand j'étais détective, expliqua Jay

— L'endroit est sympa, j'aime bien la décoration.

— Ouais, c'est surnommé le bar à pompier, flics et médecin.

Gabby et Casey vinrent saluer le jeune militaire qui en profita pour leur présenter Erin. Il fit de même avec Severide et Stella, ainsi qu'Antonio et Brett. Avant de rentrer récupérer Haïvy, les deux amis passèrent devant une petite boutique encore ouverte malgré l'heure tardive. Erin insista pour entrer à l'intérieur, différents produits de calligraphie étaient proposés et Jay se souvint de la promesse qu'il avait fait à ce bout de femme de lui apprendre à écrire. Il choisit deux cahiers de calligraphie qu'il trouvait bien pour Erin, et l'homme gérant la boutique vînt proposer à Erin différents stylos avec lesquels elle se sentait à l'aise pour écrire. Ces dernières emplettes réalisées, ils retournèrent chez Will et restèrent dormir sur place pour reprendre la route que le lendemain. Jay expliqua à son frère les circonstances dans lesquels il a rencontré les deux filles, l'homme qui les retenait et ce qu'il leurs faisait. Will lui confia que Haïvy avait fait une crise dans la soirée mais qu'ils lui avaient donnés quelque chose qui a diminué un peu la crise et en donna un flacon à son frère. Erin se réveilla en douceur par les rayons du soleil venant inonder sa chambre. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la vue sur la Willis Tower ensoleillée avant de rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine. Ils prirent rapidement la route pour rentrer à la base militaire. Jay les aida à décharger leurs affaires et se chargea de ranger les courses en attendant qu'elles s'occupent de leurs penderies et des jouets de la petite.

— Je dois aller voir mon supérieur, ça va aller ? Demanda Jay en passant la tête par l'encadrement de la porte

— Oui merci Jay, sourit Erin.

Ce dernier se rendit donc dans le bureau de son supérieur pour un petit débriefing avant de partir en entraînement du soir avec le reste de l'unité. Faire un tour à Chicago l'avait regonflé à bloc, revoir ses anciens amis lui avait fait plaisir mais le plus important avait été le sourire sur le visage d'Erin à chaque endroit où il l'emmenait.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Dire qu'Erin était nerveuse fut un euphémisme, elle n'avait quasiment pas dormit de la nuit. L'envie folle d'appeler Jay pour lui demander de venir, mais elle ne voulait pas abuser de la gentillesse du jeune homme et était restée à tourner et retourner dans son lit. La jeune femme regarda son placard sans vraiment trop savoir comment s'habiller pour aller répondre à des questions auprès d'officiers de l'armée. Après tout ce n'est que donner des réponses à certaines questions et expliquer la situation. Mais de l'autre elle sera en face de gradés de l'armée américaine et répondra à des sujets toujours de près ou de loin à la guerre et des actes ignobles.

— Erin, je ne veux pas aller à l'école, murmura Haïvy en la rejoignant dans la chambre.

— Pourquoi donc ma grande ? Tu avais dit à Jay que tu voulais y aller, s'étonna la jeune femme.

— Oui mais je ne veux plus.

— Je sais mon ange que notre vie à beaucoup changé ces derniers temps, mais on doit aller de l'avant même si ça paraît effrayant. Moi aussi j'ai peur, je n'ai jamais fait ça avant, mais tu sais ce que je me dis ?

Haïvy secoua la tête attendant de savoir la suite.

— Je me dis que Jay ne sera pas très loin pour nous aider, qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Je pense que si on a peur, ou qu'on n'est pas rassurer on peut lui dire pour qu'il nous aide. Qu'il nous guide en nous disant quoi faire, ou comment, émit Erin en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la petite fille.

— J'ai peur des autres enfants, avoua Haïvy.

— Moi aussi j'ai peur mon ange, mais je sais qu'on peut surmonter beaucoup. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est ce que Monsieur Portman voudrait, qu'on échoue, alors on ne va pas le laisser gagner pas vrai ?!

La petite hocha la tête avant de se réfugier dans les bras d'Erin. Elles restèrent enlacées un moment avant qu'Erin ne l'envoie s'habiller. Une heure plus tard, Haïvy était accompagnée par une militaire vers une école alors qu'Erin était dirigé vers les quartiers des supérieurs. Elle aperçut le sergent Hélie dans le couloir et son angoisse diminua un peu en sachant qu'elle parlera à quelqu'un qu'elle avait déjà vu. Un soldat lui demanda de patienter dans une salle aux grandes fenêtres et de se mettre à l'aise en attendant que le sergent arrive. Erin en profita pour regarder à travers les vitres qui donnent sur un terrain d'entraînement, elle ne fut pas longue à repérer Jay parmi tous les hommes.

— Bonjour mademoiselle Lindsay.

— Monsieur.

— S'il vous plaît, vous n'êtes pas un de mes soldats. Jay m'a dit qu'il vous avait aidé à vous installer ainsi que la petite Haïvy.

— Oui, il a été d'une très grande aide. Tout ça est nouveau pour moi, et je suis un peu dépassée par les événements. C'est bien de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un.

— Halstead est un bon élément.

Erin lui confia les craintes de la petite Haïvy, et avoua qu'elle aussi a un peu peur de la suite. Mais le sergent Hélie se montra être quelqu'un de très ouvert et la rassura en lui disant que l'armée l'hébergerait autant de temps qu'il le faudrait et lui fournira toute l'aide qu'elle a besoin. Même un coach personnel s'il fallait. Il commença ensuite à lui poser des questions sur Portman, sur comment elle s'est retrouvée chez lui, ce qu'il se passait dans la maison, le rôle de chacun. Comment les enfants arrivés là, qui étaient les hommes qui venaient prendre les enfants… Erin y répondit du mieux qu'elle put, relatant également les différentes tortures qu'ils utilisaient. Le sergent Hélie lui avoua qu'un centre spécialisé existé pour les enfants comme Haïvy, souffrant de maux que la médecine ne peut pas encore guérir et ayant un certain retard. Qu'ils pratiquaient un programme spécifique pour aider les enfants à vivre avec les maux, de rattraper leur retard scolairement, mais aussi à s'épanouir de nouveau et s'ouvrir aux autres. Ce que Haïvy a absolument besoin. Le sergent rassura Erin en lui disant qu'un week-end sur deux le centre organisé des week-ends visites où elle pourrait aller voir Haïvy si elle en avait envie.

— Quand partirait-elle ? questionna Erin

— Dans trois jours, le temps à la maîtresse d'évaluer le retard qu'elle a, ainsi que ce qu'elle connait déjà, pour le médecin d'établir un petit bilan de santé et pour vous préparer à cette séparation, expliqua le gradé.

Erin ne dit rien, le sergent Hélie la raccompagna jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Jay lui fit signe depuis le terrain mais la jeune femme resta les yeux rivés à ses pieds et marcha rapidement jusqu'à son appartement où elle s'enferma avant de se mettre à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle avait peur de perdre Haïvy, peur de se retrouver seule dans un monde qu'elle ne connait pas. Et puis elle s'était attachée à cette petite puce dès le jour où cette dernière est arrivée chez Portman.

De rage Erin partie courir, elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait ne connaissant pas la base. Mais la jeune femme fut rapidement rattrapée par Mouse qui régla sa vitesse à la sienne. Ils ne parlèrent pas vraiment, ce qu'Erin lui fut gratifiante.

— Tu devrais allonger ta foulée pour aller plus loin et moins t'épuiser, conseilla Mouse

Erin écouta son conseil et tînt encore le rythme. Au bout d'une heure ils s'arrêtèrent essoufflés, Mouse lui tendit une bouteille d'eau.

— Je dois dire que tu es une adversaire redoutable ! Avec de l'entraînement tu pourrais augmenter ton endurance et courir plus longtemps.

— Merci Mouse, j'avais besoin de me défouler, et j'avoue qu'avoir de la compagnie ça fait du bien. Je ne connais pas beaucoup les autres mais c'est toi que j'apprécie le plus.

— Hormis Jay, sourit Craig

— C'est différent…

— C'est lui qui t'a fait sortir de cet enfer c'est tout à fait normal.

Erin lui sourit gratifiante, Mouse lui conseilla de s'étirer si elle ne voulait pas avoir de méchantes courbatures le lendemain.

— Tu devrais venir manger à la cafétéria de la base ce soir avec Haïvy, ça vous sortira un peu et vous pourrez rencontrer des gens. Proposa Mouse

— Je vais y réfléchir, merci Mouse.

Erin regagna son appartement en marchant tranquillement, essayant d'imaginer quoi faire de sa vie une fois que la petite Haïvy sera partie pour ce centre. Dans quoi pourrait-elle se lancer ? Elle n'a aucun diplôme, elle ne sait même pas écrire, aucune expérience, et avec cette affaire aucun patron ne voudra la prendre. La jeune femme attrapa un de ses cahiers de calligraphie et s'installa à table, un petit sourire étira son visage lorsqu'elle vit les pattes de mouches de Jay sur le début des lignes. Il lui avait fait un modèle des lettres pour qu'elle puisse s'entraîner. Les sourcils fronçaient par la concentration, Erin reproduisit les 17 premières lettres de l'alphabet avant de s'adonner à un peu de lecture. Elle voulait être sûre de pouvoir lire sa déposition avant de la signer, et de ne pas donner d'arguments à un quelconque avocat qui pourrait dire qu'elle ne sait pas lire et que ça serait une preuve réfutable.

— Erin ! Erin ! la maîtresse nous a lu des histoires et après on a chanté une chanson et fait du sport ! S'écria Haïvy en entrant dans l'appartement raccompagnée par une jeune militaire.

— C'est vrai ? Super, tu en as de la chance. Merci beaucoup… Dolce. Déclara Erin en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

Haïvy lui raconta sa journée, alors qu'elle lui coupait des quartiers de pommes. Apparemment son enseignante lui a déjà expliqué le fait que la petite fille allait partir dans un centre qui allait l'aider mais qu'elle pourra toujours voir Erin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Jay toqua à l'appartement d'Erin de bon matin, il savait que Haïvy était partie pour l'école accompagnée par une escouade de la base.

— Jay ? déclara Erin surprise en ouvrant la porte.

— Bonjour toi, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais une bonne foulée en course et que tu tenais longtemps.

— Je me débrouille.

— J'aimerai bien voir ça alors, sourit le ranger en affichant son plus beau sourire.

— Me défierais-tu Halstead ?! Releva Erin en rigolant.

— Peut-être bien ! Alors défi relevé ? Demanda Jay innocemment.

— Absolument, mais avant je prends un café !

— Aurais-tu l'amabilité de m'en faire un aussi ? glissa Jay.

Elle lui fit signe d'entrer tout en haussant les yeux au ciel. Ils discutèrent un peu de tout et n'importe quoi avant que Jay ne lui confie qu'il est au courant pour le départ de la petite. Après un moment, Erin alla se changer et le duo partie pour un petit footing tranquillement. Après deux heures ils s'arrêtèrent un peu pour étirer leurs muscles et s'hydrater. Jay qui avait entraînement proposa à Erin de venir également sachant qu'ils allaient faire des combats, ça serait une opportunité pour elle d'apprendre à se défendre et à avoir confiance en elle.

— Tu es sûr que ça ne va pas déranger les gars de ton unité ? s'inquiéta Erin alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la salle d'entrainement.

— Absolument pas, ils vont tous vouloir t'apprendre des techniques. Mais ceux sont les meilleurs, je n'ai pas combattu avec beaucoup d'entre eux, mais j'ai entendu parler d'eux en bien par d'autres frères d'armes. Expliqua Jay pour rassurer la belle.

Les garçons saluèrent Erin, Mouse vînt même lui faire la bise ce qui détendit d'avantage Erin qui se sentait accueillit par ces hommes qui lui ont sauvés la vie. L'instructeur leur fit faire différents petits exercices avant de commencer les différents types de combat. Mettant toujours quelqu'un avec Erin pour qu'elle puisse également apprendre.

— Halstead, votre amie apprend vite, commenta l'instructeur en montrant Erin qui était en train de s'entraîner contre Tidjani.

Jay sourit en regardant Erin faire, bien que le militaire y allait molo avec elle, il arrivait des moments où la jeune femme arrivait à le surprendre. Ils s'entraînèrent pendant des heures avant d'aller faire cinq tour de terrain en courant, Erin toujours à leur côté.

— Alors qu'est-ce que ça donne ? demanda le sergent Hélie en rejoignant l'instructeur.

— Un bon bataillon, qui se perfectionne. Si nous pouvions en avoir d'avantage comme eux ça serait tellement mieux. Halstead est un bon élément, il entraîne le groupe et assure la cohésion entre eux. Bientôt nous aurons un nouveau membre si ça continue. La jeune femme se débrouille pas mal, elle apprend très vite je trouve et à une excellente endurance.

— Je me suis entretenu avec elle par rapport à notre mission, mais je pense qu'elle a d'énormes capacités qui sont restées enfouie par ce qu'elle a vécu. A nous de les faire ressurgir et de faire d'elle un bon élément, pour qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose de sa vie. Il lui faut un système de soutien qu'on se doit de lui fournir. Ça serait un gâchis de ne pas exploiter ses compétences. Expliqua le sergent Hélie.

— Moi de mon côté je lui apporterai l'aide que je peux, l'entraînement adéquate. Sans pour autant la pousser autant que les hommes tout de même.

— Je vais m'entretenir avec les autres voir s'ils peuvent l'inclure également. Comme dans les cours techniques, ou de théorie.

— EXERCICES DE PNEUS ! Hurla l'instructeur.

Erin regarda Jay ne comprenant pas.

— On doit passer en courant de pneus en pneus.

La jeune femme regarda Tidjani et Mouse passer avant de se lancer à son tour. Les garçons furent étonnés de son agilité et de sa rapidité, ils se rappelaient tous de leurs premières fois où ils se vautraient lamentablement sur les pneus.

— Vous pouvez tous en prendre pour votre grade en voyant Lindsay réussir parfaitement cet exercice en un temps record ! Intervint l'instructeur.

— Chapeau Erin ! la félicita Jay.

— Merci, mais ce n'est pas si facile qu'on le pense il faut bien viser, souffla Erin essoufflée.

— Dix minutes de pause, ordonna l'instructeur.

Il alla voir Erin afin de savoir si elle voulait continuer l'entraînement avec eux ou non.

— En quoi consiste-t-il ?

— Parcours d'escalade, ainsi que des combats, des hommes viendront durant le parcours où vous devrez les maîtriser.

— J'aimerai essayer si vous le permettez.

L'instructeur sourit, il avait vu Erin arriver au camp, terrorisée et triste, il préférait nettement la voir souriante et les yeux pétillants comme maintenant. Il sait qu'il pourra l'emmener loin et qu'elle pourra se montrer tout aussi redoutable que les gars après de l'entraînement. Erin se porta volontaire pour être la première à réaliser le parcours, Jay l'encouragea vite suivit des autres garçons lorsque deux « assaillants » sortirent de nulle part pour tenter de la maîtriser.

— Punaise je ne la veux pas comme adversaire ! Plaisanta Junior en contemplant mettre une armoire à glace au sol.

— Elle est douée, commenta Jay.

Après l'entraînement le bataillon se rendit dans leur baraquement pour prendre une douche. Jay en bon gentleman raccompagna Erin à son appartement, avant de retourner dans la chambre qu'il partage avec Mouse pour prendre sa douche. Au dîner, ils apprirent que leur bataillon ainsi que plusieurs autres partaient pour une longue marche en forêt. Erin dînait avec eux demanda à en faire partie, ce qui fut vite acceptée, Haïvy étant à l'infirmerie après une crise plutôt violente. Jay expliqua à Erin ce qu'ils mettent dans leur sac avant de la laisser faire.

— Parfait, il ne te manque plus que l'arme, sourit Jay

— Tu crois que tu pourrais me montrer comment m'en servir ? demanda timidement Erin

— Si tu veux, on ira au stand de tir que je te montre les bases.

— Merci Jay du fond du cœur, déclara Erin en le prenant dans ses bras.

Jay lui rendit son étreinte avant d'embrasser son front. Ils rejoignirent les autres en rigolant et tout le petit monde partit pour une très longue promenade. Tidjani et Mouse n'étaient pas en reste de blagues pour occuper le temps, où alors ils parlaient de fait historique en liant avec les Rangers ou le 75ème régiment des Rangers. Ce qu'Erin aimait beaucoup puisque ça lui permettait d'en apprendre d'avantage.

— Erin ? lança Jay en la voyant s'arrêter

Elle lui fit signe de ne plus faire de bruit avant de scruter le bois. Elle leur fit signe de se baisser comme elle avait vu le sergent leur faire.

— On est suivit.

— Un autre bataillon qui nous a rattrapé, émit un des gars.

— Alors pourquoi passe-t-il par les bois et non sur le chemin comme nous ? Et pourquoi se déplacer sans bruit alors que nous cahutons ? Et pourquoi se déplacer dispersé ? étala Erin en chuchotant.

— A quoi penses-tu ? lui demanda Jay

— Un exercice surprise pour nous capturer, supposa la jeune femme.

Mouse lui demanda si elle avait un plan dans la mesure où leur position est partiellement révélée.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Erin leur expliqua son plan, et Jay sourit avant de se mettre en place avec elle.

— Pourquoi souris-tu ? murmura Erin

— Pour rien, tu t'exprimes en vrai experte.

Le bataillon se dispersa en silence comme Erin l'avait dit, ils progressaient bien et en silence. La base n'était plus qu'à deux kilomètres et Erin n'entendait plus les autres bataillons prêts d'eux. Signe qu'ils les avaient très certainement semés ou alors assez désorientés en se séparant tous.

Une ombre dépassa Erin sans la voir avant qu'une masse ne fonce sur Jay qui s'écroula directement.

— JAY ! Hurla Erin en se précipitant dans sa direction.

Elle attrapa l'individu par les épaules avant de le faire valser quelques mètres plus loin avant d'enchaîner avec une série de coups bien placés. Elle attrapa l'arme pour être sûr qu'il ne s'en serve pas avant de revenir vers Jay au pas de course. Ce dernier était allongé sur le flanc, le souffle coupé.

— Jay, doucement des petits inspirations, préconisa Erin en posant une main sur le bras du jeune homme l'autre caressant ses cheveux.

— Je…Je crois… côte…

— Ne parle pas, reprends ton souffle.

Elle releva doucement la chemise ainsi que le tee-shirt de Jay pour inspecter sa cage thoracique. Les autres arrivèrent au même moment ainsi que le sergent Hélie et l'instructeur. Erin leur expliqua la situation avant de conclure :

— Il a une côte de brisée.

— Rentrons au camp, nous aurons une discussion soldat ! Une Jeep arrive pour vous ramener Halstead.

Erin resta agenouillée près de Jay essayant de l'aider à reprendre son souffle, sans faire vraiment attention la jeune femme se retrouva à caresser les cheveux de son ami. Le bruit d'un moteur se fit entendre avant de voir la Jeep arriver. Mouse et Junior aidèrent Jay à s'installer à l'arrière du véhicule avec Erin qui leur ordonna de garder Jay le plus immobile possible afin de limiter les mouvements de la côte qu'elle n'aille pas perforer le poumon.

— Si…si j'avais su que j'aurai…une…une si chouette infirmière… tenta de plaisanter Jay entre deux grimaces de douleur.

— Arrêtes tes bêtises, je ne fais que te rendre l'appareil.

Une fois à la base des brancardiers vinrent chercher Jay avant qu'il ne soit emmené. Mouse aperçut un militaire qui semblait chercher quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

— Je peux vous aider soldat ? Demanda l'ancien informaticien des Renseignements.

— Le sergent Hélie m'a chargé de trouver Mlle Lindsay et de la ramener au bureau.

— Je m'en occupe, grogna Mouse qui n'aimait pas forcément l'attitude du militaire en face de lui.

Il se doutait que s'il le laissait faire, ce premier classe traiterait Erin comme une coupable alors qu'elle a été d'un grand secours pour Jay. Une fois devant l'appartement de la jeune femme, il toqua et attendit quelques instants avant que cette dernière n'ouvre la porte les yeux rougis.

— Erin ? C'est à propos de Jay ? s'enquit Mouse.

La jeune femme secoua négativement la tête tout en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Haïvy… Haïvy a été adopté… Je…je pensais pouvoir…pouvoir la prendre… sanglota Erin.

Mouse essaya de la réconforter comme il put. Elle lui apprit que les nouveaux parents de la petite vivent à Chicago et qu'ils viennent dans deux jours pour récupérer les quelques affaires qu'Haïvy a ici. Craig lui promit qu'il serait présent si elle voulait pour ne pas affronter ça, ne sachant pas encore si Jay sera sortie de l'infirmerie.

— Oh, euh, le sergent Hélie aimerait te voir par rapport à l'incident qu'il y a eu.

— Tu crois que je vais avoir des ennuis ? demanda Erin alors qu'ils traversaient une partie de la base.

— Pourquoi tu aurais des ennuis ?

— J'étais présente pendant un exercice alors que je ne suis qu'une civile. Je m'en suis prise à un militaire… énuméra Erin.

— Tu étais autorisée à venir, l'instructeur a même accepté que tu participes à nos sessions d'entraînement. Et nous t'avons proposé de nous accompagner pour une marche, nous ne savions même pas que c'était un exercice c'est toi-même qui l'a deviné. Tout notre bataillon se porte garant pour toi, puis tu as réagis comme il fallait pour protéger ton prochain. Entre nous tu lui as mis une de ces raclées ! C'est magnifique ! Plaisanta Mouse.

— Merci Craig, t'es un gars bien, sourit Erin en l'étreignant.

Il la laissa devant la porte du sergent Hélie avant de rejoindre son meilleur ami à l'infirmerie. Avec de la chance le médecin le laissera sortir le lendemain mais avec interdiction de faire d'exercice pendant au moins trois semaines le temps que la côte se remette. Mouse lui apprit pour l'adoption de la petite Haïvy, et la tristesse d'Erin face à ça.

— Où est-elle ? demanda Jay

— Le sergent Hélie voulait la voir pour l'incident. Je l'ai accompagné là-bas et j'irai la voir ensuite.

— Merci Mouse. Dis, tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

— Vas-y je t'écoute toujours, lança Mouse

— Erin a des lacunes, elle n'a pas été à l'école. Elle ne sait pas écrire, des lacunes en lecture… Elle aimerait apprendre plein de chose et rattraper son retard. Je lui ai promis de l'aider, mais comme je sais que tu es calé en histoire et math, je me disais que peut-être pourrais-tu l'aider également.

— Si elle veut moi je suis partant.

Après une heure, l'ancien informaticien retrouva Erin devant le bureau pour l'escorter. Mouse lui confia ce que Jay venait de lui dire en lui promettant qu'il ne le répéterait pas, que Jay avait fait ça car ils sont meilleurs amis avant de lui dire qu'il pourrait lui aussi l'aider.

— Ce que Jay ne sait pas c'est que je parle couramment français, si ça te dit d'apprendre une nouvelle langue également. Et puis si l'envie te dit je pourrai toujours te donner deux-trois trucs en informatique qui m'a promu au poste d'informaticien.

— J'aimerai beaucoup. J'aurai aimé avoir une enfance normale et pouvoir faire des études. Maintenant que je n'ai plus Haïvy, j'ai du temps à dépenser alors autant rattrapé le temps perdu.

Erin se rendit au chevet de Jay qui fut heureux de votre sa protégée, après des remerciements il s'excusa pour le départ d'Haïvy, lui disant qu'il aurait recueilli la petite chez lui en tant que famille d'accueil en attendant qu'Erin puisse l'adopter.

— J'espère juste qu'elle sera heureuse là-bas. Sa nouvelle famille passe demain récupérer ses affaires, Mouse a dit qu'il viendrait pour m'aider comme tu ne seras pas sorti.

— J'ai tenté de faire les yeux doux à l'infirmière mais ça n'a pas fonctionné malheureusement, plaisanta Jay.

Erin le regarda en se mordillant la lèvre, le Ranger l'aperçut rapidement et lui demanda ce qui pouvait bien la préoccuper comme ça. Erin lui confia qu'elle aurait aimé qu'ils commencent la lecture et Jay sortit un livre de la table de chevet avant de le tendre à son amie.

— J'aimerai bien écouter une bonne histoire, sourit-il

— Mais je lis très mal, je hache encore…

— C'est en pratiquant le plus possible à voix haute qu'on s'améliore, ça va vite venir tu vas voir.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Le lendemain Mouse se rendit chez Erin un peu avant l'arrivée de la nouvelle famille d'Haïvy. La veille, elle était tellement lancée que la jeune femme a lu durant une heure et demie, Jay lui soufflant la bonne prononciation lorsqu'elle se trompait.

— Hey, je suis passé voir Jay après notre footing. Il sort en début d'après-midi normalement, lui apprit Mouse en préparant du café.

— Je suppose qu'il râle, rigola Erin

— Oui c'est Jay en même temps ! Même son frère est désespéré de lui !

— C'est marrant parce qu'ils ne se ressemblent pas ! Jay est châtain alors que Will est roux.

Un coup retentit contre la porte, Erin se raidit sans même s'en rendre compte. La jeune femme alla ouvrir la porte et une petite tornade lui sauta dans les bras.

— Hey Haïvy !

— Erin !

Tout le monde se retrouva dans le salon, et Mouse fut plus qu'étonné en voyant la nouvelle famille de la petite.

— Gabby ! Casey !

— Mouse ?! S'étonna l'ambulancière.

— Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Erin

— Gabby est ambulancière à Chicago, et Casey est Lieutenant chez les pompiers à la caserne 51. C'est elle qui tient le bar Molly, Jay t'y a emmené je crois.

Tout changeait pour Erin, savoir qui était réellement la nouvelle famille d'Haïvy, que Jay et Mouse les connaissent, qu'elle pourra sûrement revoir la petite fille. Gabby la rassura en lui disant qu'elle pourra venir à Chicago quand elle veut pour voir l'enfant. Les deux filles se rendirent dans la pièce qui fut la chambre d'Haïvy pendant un temps.

— Wahoo, elle était gâtée, commenta Gabby

— Jay a veillé à ce qu'elle est tout lorsqu'on est arrivé.

— C'est un gars bien Jay, tu peux lui faire confiance. Il est solide, la tête sur les épaules.

— Vous êtes proches ? demanda Erin

— On est sortie ensemble un temps, histoire compliquée, mais pour faire simple : il était sous couverture pour coincer un gros bonnet qui s'en prenait au bar. Jay et moi on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Et quand le gars a voulu me piéger, Jay n'a pas hésité à prendre une balle pour moi.

Erin ne dit rien, mais elle imaginait bien Jay faire ça. Elles empaquetèrent tous ceux que la petite fille voulait prendre avant de rejoindre les deux garçons dans le salon.

— C'est les cahiers d'écriture d'Haïvy ? demanda Casey en montrant la table.

— Oh euh…non.

Erin ne savait pas quoi dire, que vont-ils penser en sachant qu'elle sait à peine lire et écrire. Mouse vînt à son secours rapidement :

— Gabby tu as de la concurrence, Erin a été une super secouriste durant un exercice la dernière fois !

— Ah bon ?

— Oui, un soldat a attaqué Jay lui brisant une côte. Erin l'a mis à terre en moins de deux avant d'aller s'occuper de Jay en attendant la jeep pour le ramener au camp.

— Tu as suivis des cours de secourisme ? Demanda Gabby

— Non, c'est venu instinctivement.

— Eh bien, je serai ravie de t'apprendre certains trucs alors ! Et peut-être qu'un jour on se croisera en ambulance ! s'exclama l'ambulancière

Haïvy arriva et enlaça les jambes d'Erin. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et quelques minutes plus tard, Jay fit son apparition.

— Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ?! s'étonna Erin

— L'infirmière a été sympa et m'a laissé partir plus tôt.

— Tu as plutôt été insupportable au point où elle t'a viré, rectifia Mouse en plaisantant.

— Pas tout à fait tords non plus.

Erin se blottit doucement dans les bras de Jay avec l'enfant toujours dans ses bras.

— Je suis soulagée que tu n'es rien, avoua Erin en embrassant la joue du jeune homme.

— Grâce à toi. Gabby, Casey alors vous avez adopté Haïvy ?

— Oui grâce à l'aide de Tina de la DCFS. C'est une chouette gamine.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant que Mouse ne finisse par s'éclipser. Une fois Gabby, Haïvy et Casey partit, il ne restait que les deux amis. Erin confia à Jay le vide qu'elle ressent après le départ de la petite et Jay tenta de la rassurer.

— Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ? demanda le ranger

— J'aurai bien aimé aller m'entraîner, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit. En plus que tu n'es plus là.

— Temporairement, mais je serai vite de retour. Et puis tu peux toujours y aller, ça ne dérangera pas les garçons et pour les exercices en duo tu pourras toujours te mettre avec Mouse.

Erin alla se changer rapidement avant qu'ils ne se rendent sur le terrain d'entraînement. Les garçons saluèrent Erin avant de former deux équipes pour un nouvel exercice. Les jours suivants tout se déroula de la même façon, Erin participait aux entraînements et exercices du bataillon de Jay, et quand ce n'était pas le cas, Jay se transformait en prof pour l'aider à rattraper les lacunes de la jeune femme, Mouse étant de la partie de temps en temps.

Début Octobre le bataillon fut réquisitionné pour une mission. Erin les regarda se préparer le cœur serré de les voir partir.

— Ca va aller Er, on a l'habitude de ce genre d'opération, souffla Jay.

— Soit prudent surtout d'accord ?

— T'inquiéterais-tu pour moi Lindsay ?! Plaisanta Jay

— Idiot va !

— Je te promets de te revenir en un seul morceau.

— Et vivant ! compléta la jeune femme.

Jay rigola avant d'embrasser tendrement le front d'Erin et de l'attirer contre lui.

— Ca va me manquer de ne plus te voir tous les jours. Que vas-tu faire pendant notre absence ?

— Gabby m'a dit de venir à Chicago, qu'elle m'apprendrait des trucs de secouriste, et m'embarquerait dans son ambulance.

— Super.

Erin se nicha dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que le sergent Hélie donne le signal de départ. La jeune femme alla dire au revoir également à Mouse avant de regarder les 4x4 s'éloigner. De retour dans son appartement, elle commença ses valises avant de regarder ses mails. L'ambulance attendra peut-être un peu, Erin avait une autre destination en tête une fois à Chicago. Elle passa sa soirée à lire tranquillement une tisane fumante à côté de son fauteuil.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Erin avait pris l'avion pour se rendre à Chicago bien qu'elle était stressée à l'idée d'être dans les airs. Un taxi l'attendait à son arrivée, et la déposa à l'adresse souhaitée. La jeune femme resta un moment à contempler la façade face à elle, des uniformes entraient et sortaient dans un bal sans fin. Erin prit une grande inspiration avant d'entrer à l'intérieur. Elle aurait presque envie de faire demi-tour et partir en courant mais elle prit sur elle pour aller se présenter à l'agent d'accueil.

— Bonjour.

— En quoi puis-je vous aider ? déclara une femme aux cheveux gris et l'air pas très aimable.

— Euh… je suis…je cherche Trudy Platt.

La femme de l'autre côté du comptoir releva enfin la tête de son rapport pour contempler Erin.

— Vous êtes Lindsay ?

— Oui.

— Je suis Trudy Platt. Venez par ici, lança le sergent en entraînant la jeune femme vers le bureau vide.

Erin s'assit sur la chaise que lui indiquer Platt, elle était intimidée par cette femme qui dégageait parfaitement l'autorité des lieux.

— Bienvenue au District 21. Donc je récapitule ce qu'on s'est dit par email. Vous voulez découvrir le rôle de la police et comment y accéder.

— Oui…

— J'ai regardé votre dossier mais il est scellé par l'armée américaine. Une explication ?

Erin lui raconta son histoire sans rien cacher, autant être clean dès le début. Jusqu'au pourquoi l'armée à scellée son dossier.

— Donc vous connaissez Halstead et Gurwitch.

— Jay et Mouse, oui. C'est eux qui m'ont sauvé, et aidés une fois sur la base.

— Ils ont servis ici, enfin Halstead. Mouse était l'informaticien.

— Oh, je savais qu'ils étaient officiés à Chicago mais je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient dans ce district.

— Et oui madame, Halstead est un super élément. Et j'espère qu'il reviendra vite. Il ne vous a pas conseillé de venir ici ?

— Il ne le sait pas, il est parti en mission. Je…Je ne sais pas si je veux vraiment faire ce métier.

— On va déjà passer par la phase d'observation, et je vais vous former. Déclara Platt voyant tout de suite le potentiel de la jeune femme en face d'elle.

— Merci sergent.

Platt lui fit faire le tour du District et ne manqua pas de lui montrer l'étage des Renseignements où Jay et Mouse travaillez. Elles passèrent ensuite la journée derrière le poste d'accueil et Erin aida le sergent à distribuer les véhicules, renseigner les gens et autres problèmes que Platt gère au quotidien. A la fin de la journée, Erin remercia le sergent avant de rejoindre Gabby à la caserne. Comme ils n'avaient pas de chambre d'ami, c'est Stella et Severide qui accueillaient Erin chez eux. Les filles s'entendirent tout de suite au grand désespoir de Kelly.

— Tu fais la prochaine garde avec nous ? Demanda Stella.

— Quand est-ce ?

— Dimanche, et oui pas de repos pour les braves ! commenta Severide

— Tu ne dois pas rejoindre les gars au Molly toi pour nous laisser tranquille ?! lança Stella.

— Bah je viens d'avoir trois places pour voir les Cubs, j'allais vous proposer de m'accompagner mais bon je peux aussi proposer à Cruz et Capp tant pis… plaisanta Kelly en sachant que sa petite amie allait bondir.

— Ca ne va pas la tête ! Elles sont pour nous ces places ! Tu viens Erin !

Le trio se rendit au stade, et Stella chargea Severide de prendre ce qu'il faut au stand avec comme excuse qu'il fallait montrer la tradition des matchs à Erin. Durant la mi-temps, Erin s'éclipsa pour aller au stand prendre une bouteille d'eau. Un homme titubant commença à l'apostropher et la suivre, elle lui demanda de la laisser tranquille mais il n'en fit rien et devint menaçant au point de la coller violemment contre le mur. Tétanisée, Erin n'osait pas bouger, les techniques de défense qu'elle avait appris avec le bataillon de Jay défilèrent sous ses yeux, rassemblant son courage elle réussit à avoir le dessus sur l'homme.

— Erin !

Jay se matérialisa devant elle en peu de temps et l'attira dans ses bras.

— Tout va bien, souffla-t-il alors qu'elle tremblait.

—Il…

— Je sais, j'ai vu.

La sécurité arriva pour embarquer l'homme, Erin étant toujours dans les bras de Jay.

— Qu'…. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Erin après un moment.

— Disons que j'ai reçu un étrange appel. Mon ancien sergent d'accueil où j'étais détective qui m'appelle me demandant si une certaine Erin Lindsay est une personne digne de confiance.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? s'enquit la jeune femme curieuse de connaître l'avis de Jay.

— Que c'était une jeune femme extraordinaire, qui est revenue de loin mais qui met du sien, plein de bonne volonté, et qui apprend extrêmement vite. Qui cherche encore un peu sa place dans ce monde nouveau mais qui y arrivera dans la vie et digne de confiance. Que les gradés n'ont aucuns scrupules à la laisser se déplacer librement à travers le camp ou à participer aux exercices. Et une très jolie jeune femme.

Erin sourit, et embrassa la joue de Jay avant qu'ils ne retournent près de Stella et Severide. Les gardiens du stade ayant laissés Jay passer au vu de son uniforme.

— Hey Jay ! Saluèrent les deux pompiers.

— Bonjour la compagnie.

— Je croyais que tu étais en mission, lança Stella

— Je l'étais, jusqu'à ce que Platt m'appelle pour me dire qu'Erin Lindsay commençait à se former auprès d'elle.

— Ca veut dire que tu reviens par ici ? demanda Kelly

— Je pense, il faut que je parle à Voight avant.

Erin ne dit rien, observant ses mains. Jay l'aperçut et attrapa les mains de son amie dans les siennes, lui adresser un sourire rassurant. Après le match les amis se séparèrent, Jay emmenant Erin à la patinoire sur la demande de madame.

Il la ramena chez Severide comme elle avait ses affaires là-bas lui promettant de venir la chercher le lendemain matin. Ils passèrent la semaine au stand de tir, et le soir Jay donner des cours pour qu'Erin puisse entrer dans la police puisque c'était son souhait.

— Que dis-tu de prendre un appartement ensemble ? Proposa Jay alors qu'ils se rendaient à la salle d'Antonio

— Comment ça ?

— Je veux dire, on a déjà cohabité ensemble, on s'entend bien, et puis ça sera mieux que de vivre avec Stella et Kelly. Tu auras ton propre chez toi, et je te promets d'être le parfait colocataire.

— J'adorerais ça Jay, sourit Erin

— J'ai déjà une piste, si ça te plait on pourra l'avoir d'ici la fin de la semaine.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Ils préparèrent les fêtes de fin d'années tous les deux, Erin profitant réellement de la magie de Noël. Elle était major de sa promo à l'académie et réalisée régulièrement des stages parmi l'unité des renseignements que Jay avait réintégré. Voight ne l'ayant même pas laissé formuler sa question, en lui tendant directement son badge et son arme. Pour le réveillon du nouvel an, Jay avait invité son frère, ainsi que l'unité chez eux avec l'accord d'Erin forcément. Elle avait juste tenu à ce que les frères d'armes de Jay soit également de la partie car c'était grâce à eux qu'elle en était là.

A minuit pile tout le monde souhaita la bonne année, avant de faire des accolades les uns aux autres. Jay rejoignit Erin qui rigolait à une blague du sergent Hélie.

— Hey, sourit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

— Hey, bonne année.

— Bonne année Jay !

Pour toute réponse l'ex-ranger embrassa la belle. Après quelques secondes elle lui rendit son baiser, Mouse sourit heureux de voir ses deux meilleurs amis ensemble et heureux.

— Tu sais que tu es le dernier Mouse, il va être temps que tu te trouves quelqu'un ! Plaisanta Junior.

— Hum…non ce n'est pas la peine. Sourit Mouse

— Tu vois quelqu'un ?! s'exclama Tidjani

Ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, profitant de la soirée. Erin ne quitta pas les bras de Jay de la soirée. Le jeune homme en profitait pour déposer des baisers dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Hailey rejoignit Erin dans la cuisine le lendemain alors que cette dernière était en train de préparer le café avant que les autres ne se lèvent.

— Alors plus que quelques jours à l'académie avant d'être enfin dans la police ! Quelle affectation as-tu demandé ? questionna Hailey.

— Plusieurs districts dans les alentours, Jay m'a aidé, mais j'avoue que j'appréhende un peu de recevoir la réponse.

— Alors je vais mettre fin au suspense maintenant puisque tu intègres les Renseignements dès ta sortie de l'académie, coupa Voight en émergeant de la chambre d'ami.

Erin se tourna vers Hailey de grands yeux ronds, jamais elle n'aurait pensé intégrer une unité comme celle des Renseignements et surtout aussi vite un an après son sauvetage.

Un mois plus tard, Erin s'était parfaitement intégré parmi l'unité et était un excellent élément pour cette unité de choc.

— Tu me rejoints au Styrllys ? demanda Jay en prenant sa veste

— Euh oui, je vais juste finir mon rapport. Mais je peux quand-même venir même si je n'ai pas eu d'invitation ? s'inquiéta Erin.

— Bien sûr, je préciserai que tu es avec moi mais que tu arriveras plus tard, sourit Jay

Une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune femme était toujours au district tout comme Antonio, Upton et Voight, lorsque le téléphone de ce dernier se mit à sonner.

— Antonio appelle les autres on doit y aller, annonça le sergent en enfilant son cuir.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on a boss ? demanda Hailey.

— Une explosion dans un bar. Tu y vas avec Erin, déclara Voight

Une fois sur place, les camions de pompiers cachés la vue de l'enseigne, mais les pompiers du 51 regardèrent tous brièvement Erin. Brett et Dawson sortirent en poussant leur brancard un drap blanc recouvrant un corps. Les soldats du feu se mirent au garde-à-vous tout comme les patrouilleurs près d'eux.

— Oh mon dieu, souffla Hailey en comprenant.

Instinctivement elle se rapprocha d'Erin, alors qu'Antonio se rapprochait de sa petite sœur.

— Jay… chuchota Erin en portant une main sur sa bouche.

Les ambulancières le mirent à l'arrière du 61, avant qu'Antonio n'aide celle qui était la coéquipière du jeune Ranger à monter.

— Tu te sens prête ? lança Brett voulant s'assurer que la jeune détective soit prête à voir le corps du défunt.

Erin hocha la tête et enleva elle-même le drap du visage de Jay. Elle étouffa un sanglot en voyant le visage meurtri et figé à tout jamais du jeune homme. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de caresser délicatement le visage de celui qu'elle aime.

— Merci Jay, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je tâcherai de te rendre fière.

 **FIN**


End file.
